Kunoichi Rumble: Journey to Land of Whirlpools
by zaulster
Summary: Sequel to Leaf's Full Strike Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Neji are to escort Mira to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool as they investigate on the Akatsuki's plans in the land.
1. Chapter 1: Zetsu's Moment

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 1

Zetsu's Moment

Darkness. Silence. Everything was ready. There wasn't a soul nearby – nobody would even dare to exit the boundaries of the Leaf Village at this late an hour, especially if one were to take into account the last event that occurred.

Konoha's villagers were to stay as a group, to fight as a group, to help each other. This new established law was formed to lessen the amount of fallen shinobi.

The moon lit the hazy land as a figure made its way through. It passed craters, mounds, forests, rivers – all sites of destruction – until it reached its destination.

Standing above the chasm was the grim reaper himself. Perhaps the grim reaper in the form of a leech man. Zetsu stood directly in the moonlight.

'It keeps coming to me, and I continuously question my own existence. Who do I truly serve? Is it Madara or Pein? Well, Madara had better show himself sooner or later; I'm growing impatient as the days swing by.'

Zetsu kicked a single rock, causing the whole rock pile covering the chasm to collapse. In the distance, two men stood up. "Did you hear that?" the first whispered with a worried look.

The second produced a long katana. "We'd better check it out," he muttered in his deep, scratchy voice. The two made the image of teleportation, though they simply flickered away.

Zetsu heard the noises in the woods around him and slowly sank into the ground. 'My existence…' he started.

The two tore out into the bare open field. "Who's there!" the first cried in a whimpering voice.

'My existence… is to devour… to kill!'

The second man was suddenly pulled into the ground. He let out a loud cry before Zetsu had gotten him fully. "Chikaru-sama!" the first shouted.

"Get out of here!" Chikaru responded. Zetsu finished him off with a crunch beneath the ground.

The first of the shinobi dropped the weapons ready in his hand and darted off. It wasn't long before he was somehow tripped. "Who are you!" he whimpered again.

Zetsu gradually stepped towards him, his face and body covered by the tree's umbrage. "I am a messenger from the lord himself!" Zetsu roared. "Fools such as yourself stand no chance against me!"

The shinobi threw a smoke bomb and continued his run. Zetsu chuckled to himself again, this time popping in front of the man before he could get too far.

There was a scream, then silence… silence that took over the land once more. 'I really wonder what Pein-sama's reaction would've been.'

Zetsu resumed his original work, starting by falling into the chasm itself. His feet caught upon the wall, and he began to slowly move down. "Such a journey… it'll take too long for us!" Kuro whined.

"It's alright. Pein-sama wants us to do this. We'll do it. We can be a good boy like Tobi!" Shiro responded. "We have all the time we need for this… all night long."

It ended much sooner than they expected. Zetsu stood at the bottom, facing the final pile of rubble. He kicked one of the rocks aside only to see a battered up scroll lying there. A smile went across his face, and he slowly began to sink back into the ground. 'Interesting. Very interesting. It seems as though we have some more complications. But Pein-sama will be pleased. Especially since he's already found someone to replace Deidera. I would love to see Kisame's reaction to this – an old friend of his in the Akatsuki!'

And with that, Zetsu sank completely into the ground.

Pein sat in a massive chair, his fingers crossed, sweat dripping down his face. "Pein-sama," a voice weakly mumbled. There was no response.

"Pein-sama… will I really become stronger than him?" the same voice cried.

The Akatsuki leader sighed with a nod. "Not even the Uchihas could match your strength."

"But Pein-sama, will… will I be able to…" the voice continued.

"That's enough, Kitsun. You'll only make yourself weaker. Just rest for now, you'll be fine in a little bit. The only thing now is…"

"Pein-sama," a different voice said. Pein spun around and faced the figure that had just arrived.

"Zetsu-san. What is it?" Pein responded. "Is… she…?"

Zetsu was grinning. "Indeed, Pein-sama. It's time we headed out. Our targets are in a distant location, and we'll have to trek the whole way."

Pein stood up with a partially contented look. "Distant land? Where exactly?"

"The Land of Whirlpools. Within the region is a village. That's exactly where."

Pein headed for the exit at once, ready to leave. "Oh, and Pein-sama!" Zetsu started once more. Pein stopped and tilted his head a bit. "Will _he_ be coming with us?"

"Pein-sama… please include me within this group. I… I must prove my allegiance… even if I am weak."

Zetsu stepped in front of Pein. "We couldn't possibly leave out the strongest of the seven swordsmen, could we? Kitsun must come. The Land of Whirlpools would be a perfect way to test his strength and abilities!"

Pein sighed once more. "Alright. We'll leave first thing when the sun rises. If you aren't better by then, Kitsun, you'll be killed before you can try any clever tricks."

Right then, the first of the sun rays began to light up the office… Pein's eyes suddenly widened.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**What's that noise?" Pein hissed. "Do you hear it?"**

**Kitsun drew his thin blade at once. "I do. Shall I take care of the problem, Pein-sama?"**

**Pein shook his head. "No, that's unnecessary. Zetsu, finish them quickly and rejoin us."**

**Zetsu disappeared in a flash, leaving Pein alone with Kitsun. "Pein-sama… what were Konoha's shinobi like?"**

**Pein's eyes widened once more. "Kitsun…?"**

"**You said they were brave and strong… is that true?"**

**Pein shook his head at once. "Konoha's shinobi are nothing but meddling cowards. They fight as groups for a single reason – they're to afraid to fight as individuals."**

"**Will we meet such a group this time?" Kitsun asked. Pein was stunned.**

"**Kitsun, no group of Konoha's shinobi could stop you. And if they did, you wouldn't be accompanying me. You would be dead… most likely by me."**

**On the other side of the hills, Zetsu crept towards a team of scouts. "I really wonder where you are…" he started. A barrage of kunai came soaring out, though he simply moved to the side to dodge them. "Against the Akatsuki, you spies stand no chance! I have little time for you so…"**

**Next Time: Journey Begins – Spies Disabled**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey! Spies Disabled

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 2

The Journey Begins – Spies Disabled

"Zetsu, hit the red switch on the panel. We're leaving," Pein said in a sharp voice.

"But Leader, we're taking Kitsun, aren't we?"

Pein tilted his head towards Zetsu with eyes full of rage. "I gave you an order. Hit the red button now! I don't have time for this."

The leader of Akatsuki strode past Kitsun's bed, making his way towards the exit. It wouldn't be long till he was reunited…

Something was stopping him. Pein turned around to see Kitsun's limp arm tugging on Pein's cape. "Pein-sama… you promised… you cannot go against your word. I'm coming with you… you wouldn't leave me behind after all you've done for me would you?"

Zetsu's finger was hovering right above the control. "Pein-sama?"

"Did I tell you to hesitate? Hit the damn button!" Pein hissed once more.

Zetsu sighed and pushed the rough-textured control. Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then, a large blinking number appeared upon the screen. It read: 60.

"Let me come, Pein-sama… if my death means nothing to you, then why not let me live longer? Why not… why not let me live to kill more?"

The screen read 45.

"What wrongdoings have I done? What crimes have I committed to you? You accepted me into the Akatsuki when I located Deidera's ring. Would you let Zetsu-san perish?"

The screen read 30.

"Please, Pein-sama. I must return to the Land of Whirlpools… I must do what I have been trying to do for years. I can help you, Pein-sama."

The screen read 15, leaving Zetsu with a bad look. "Leader?"

The screen read 10. "Leader, we must take him!" Zetsu cried.

The screen read 7. "Pein-sama!" Kitsun moaned.

The screen read 5. Pein remained motionless, then turned around.

3… 2… 1…

_BOOM!_ The entire building they were in exploded violently, setting off a chain of explosive tags which burned through the lands around them.

//-\\

\\-//

In the distance, two men rose. Their headbands glistened in the sunlight as they faced the source of the sound and smoke. "Everyone up!" the first shouted, taking the position as the leader of the squad.

A tent suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and another shinobi – a female – exited. "I thought our mission was postponed for another three days!" she exclaimed. The fourth member of the squad, a male, came out from behind a corner.

"Yeah, I heard it. This is getting really troublesome," he moaned.

The leader glared at him, making a signal for him to be silent. "Shikamaru, do you even understand what sort of dangers there are out here?"

Without any more communication, the four instantly moved out, hoping to find out what and who was at the explosion.

Zetsu sat upon a rock, staring at his leader. "Pein-sama, why? Why would you leave him in there?"

A smirk went upon Pein's face. "To test his abilities."

Zetsu was puzzled. "To put up such an obstacle for him, especially in that condition! Pein-sama, there's no way he could've survived. And at this point in time, shouldn't we be recruiting more than killing?"

Pein's sole response was pointing his finger at the site of destruction. A figure could be made out in the distance. It was surrounded by a blue veil. "Impossible!" Zetsu whispered. "Truly impossible! None of us could recover that quickly!"

Pein shook his head. "It wasn't a physical recovery. It was his pure devotion towards the Akatsuki, towards us."

Pein lifted himself off the ground and nodded. "And now that I've sparked his darker side, things should get much more interesting. Come Zetsu, it's time to head out!"

//-\\

\\-//

They had been moving for a full hour. Pein never turned back, Zetsu remained hesitant about what was going on, and Kitsun marched proudly with his weapon and sheath tied to his back.

"You know the process, Zetsu, don't you?"

Zetsu nodded. "We go there, get what we need, and erase all signs of our existence."

Kitsun grinned. "Which would mean destroying the village, wouldn't it?"

Pein suddenly stopped. Without turning to face Zetsu or Kitsun, he hissed, "What's that noise? Do you hear it?"

Kitsun drew his thin blade at once. "I do. Shall I take care of the problem, Pein-sama?"

The only thing that moved was Pein's face, which shook from left to right. "No, that's unnecessary. Zetsu, finish them quickly and rejoin us."

Zetsu disappeared in a flash, leaving Pein alone with Kitsun. "Pein-sama… what were Konoha's shinobi like?"

Pein's eyes widened once more. "Kitsun…?"

"You said they were brave and strong… is that true?"

Pein shook his head at once. "Konoha's shinobi are nothing but meddling cowards. They fight as groups for a single reason – they're to afraid to fight as individuals."

"Will we meet such a group this time?" Kitsun asked. Pein was stunned.

"Kitsun, no group of Konoha's shinobi could stop you. And if they did, you wouldn't be accompanying me. You would be dead… most likely by me." Unlike before, Kitsun did not quiver with fear. He continued marching with his proud attitude.

//-\\

\\-//

On the other side of the hills, Zetsu crept towards the source of movement. "I really wonder where you are…" he started.

A barrage of kunai came soaring out, though he simply moved to the side to dodge them. "Against the Akatsuki, whoever you are stands no chance! I do happen to have little time, which is unfortunate since I would love to play around with you."

Shikamaru instantly identified the target. 'It can't be the same person I fought a week back! If it truly is him, then we must avoid combat at all costs.'

His comrades crept to the side, preparing for another attack. Shikamaru's face turned pale. 'No! They'll get killed!'

The female disappeared into thin air, signaling the start of the plan. Both males soared into the air and came down with their katanas ready. Zetsu covered his body with a leech barrier, saving him from any attack that would come.

'This hunter-nin… he works alone. Hopefully he won't be with the leader or someone…' Shikamaru thought. 'But still, they're going to get killed. I've gotta act!'

Zetsu did not notice a thin shadow making its way towards his shell. Shikamaru focused his chakra, and the target was caught. "_Kage Mane_ success!"

Suddenly, the shell tore open, and Zetsu glared right in the direction of Shikamaru. He threw his fist forward and caught the invisible female – she was unable to move due to Shikamaru's jutsu. 'Shit! She got in the way!'

Shikamaru's comrades came at Zetsu once more, but he flung a pair of leeches upon their heads. They were instantly brought to the ground as their life force was being sucked away. The female's invisibility jutsu ended, and Zetsu pulled her into his shell. "A technique like that… I would truly enjoy having something like it."

Shikamaru released his shadow, but he was too late to even try catching Zetsu. The shell was a chakra-barrier, containing pores in it to allow air to enter and exit. Suddenly, there was a scream, followed by a crunching sound. Blood oozed out of the pores and spilled onto the ground. Zetsu flung Shikamaru's bloody comrade beside the two dead males – the leeches had easily taken care of them by sucking out all the blood in the brains.

"The more that's taken, the stronger I get… oh wait, is there one more?"

Shikamaru had already taken off. 'Making this much noise will definetly attract him and his leeches. Hopefully I can get far enough before it's too late…'

He ended up at the edge of a cliff. "Shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed, trying to avoid falling to his death. "This is really bad… and he's already gotten onto my trail!"

"Interesting. I never expected you to be out here," Zetsu said in a chilling voice. Shikamaru froze where he was.

'My enemy has found me! Damn, gotta think…' he thought.

Zetsu took a step towards Shikamaru, causing the lazy genius to move back a bit.

"If you're going to kill me, then quit messing around, just do it!" Zetsu grinned.

"If you insist on that, I shall do it!" Shikamaru dodged the fatal blow, only to step back and cause the edge of the rocky cliff to break off. He went soaring downwards, unable to do anything about it. Zetsu watched from the top of the high cliff.

"Gotta… tell… someone…" Shikamaru cried before he landed into the depths of a lake at the bottom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Hey! Wake up, you lazy bum!" a voice exclaimed.**

"**Unhh, where am I?"**

**Next Time – In Time for the Message; Make sure you review, the number/type of reviews decides the quality/timing of the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: In Time for the Message

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 3

In Time for the Message

The sun danced its way up its mountain in the sky as Shikaku rose from his bed. 'It's been a week since the invasion. Almost a week since Shikamaru left. Should I be worried?'

The windows were immediately opened, allowing sunlight to light the gloomy house. A rapping sound was heard at the door. Shikaku slowly ambled towards it only to be confronted by two of the ANBU. "What is it?" he asked.

"You're being called upon by Hokage-sama. She would like to have a word with you."

Shikaku moaned and flickered away, appearing directly above Tsunade's mansion. 'I'd better go quickly; I might get whipped again if I don't.'

Tsunade stood in the hallway, expecting his arrival. "Shikaku Nara. I've assigned you a mission." Shikaku seemed puzzled.

"Eh? You've assigned me? What for?" he mumbled.

"Gather a team of jonin and head out. There have been rumors on a certain person roaming around. This might disturb you."

Tsunade leaned close and whispered something into Shikaku's ear, causing him to turn pale. "Understand? I'm trusting you, so pick wisely among the jonin. Oh, and unfortunately, Kakashi and Yamato will be unavailable for this mission. Alright?"

Shikaku nodded, leaving Tsunade to walk off. Just before she could re-enter her office, Shikaku blurted out, "About Shikamaru. I'm starting to… well…"

Tsunade turned and faced Shikaku. "Your son is a genius. Don't worry about him, I'm sure if there's been any trouble, he would've found a way to overcome it."

//-\\

\\-//

Shikamaru had definetly not found a way to overcome it. 'Has… has he… gone?' he thought to himself as he slowly drifted back to the surface of the lake. 'Gotta… get… back.'

Several miles away, Zetsu resumed his journey with Pein and Kitsun. "Pein-sama, it was a team of meddling Konoha pests. I took care of them with ease, but there was something that caught my attention."

Pein didn't stop walking, but he gave a sign for Zetsu to resume. "The same chuunin I faced back during the invasion was a part of the squad. He was the brilliant one, and to think that he couldn't throw a shadow at me or devise some plan before he jumped off the cliff."

Kitsun, still walking, faced Zetsu. "Konoha shinobi? Pein-sama, you should've given the task to me. I'd…"

"Zetsu, what is the status on the remainder of Akatsuki?" he responded, cutting Kitsun off. The swordsman, having been offended, grasped his weapon. A drop of rain came down and struck him square in the eye, causing him to somehow lose balance and fall to the ground. Zetsu covered his face with the bindings at his sides, laughing inside his mini-shell.

He emerged with a serious look and made his report. "Pein-sama, Itachi and Kisame are currently searching for Tobi. Tobi was last seen at the Valley of End."

"What in tarnations is that fool doing there?" Pein hissed. This time, it was Kitsun who did the interrupting, as he pointed to the horizon.

"It seems as though we're going to be making our first stop, right Pein-sama?"

Ahead of the three lay the innocent Village Hidden in the Dust. "Kitsun has a point, leader-sama. We've been moving for nearly half a day now. Shouldn't we take rest? It's not like another force is racing us to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool."

Pein sighed, nodding his head. "Fine, we'll take a short stop. Before we leave, I want the whole village obliterated."

Zetsu grinned. "Swept through, we wouldn't want them to spend a funeral in the dust."

//-\\

\\-//

"Hey, wake up you lazy-bum!" a voice called.

"Unhh, where am I?" he mumbled. Standing at the window was Kiba Inuzuka. "Come on, Naruto! The Hokage's calling us! We just got an emergency message!"

Naruto's eyes slowly popped open. "Not comin', unless it involves Ramen."

Kiba grinned. "The Akatsuki has been spotted."

Naruto instantly tore through his blankets and yanked Kiba by the collar. "The Akatsuki! What are we waiting for then?"

Naruto dived into his closet, coming out a couple of seconds later fully dressed. "Alright, it's time we get moving. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" A team of clones were spread out around the room.

Kiba put up an annoyed look. "Naruto, what now? We don't have time to be messing around! Let's go!"

Naruto gave each of his clones instructions before he and Kiba dashed through the morning streets to the Hokage Mansion. There was already a group of chuunin waiting there.

Ino tapped upon Tsunade's door, but Naruto rushed past her, going as far as breaking the door down. "Naruto-kun!" Ino cried, but he ignored her, knocked Shizune over by accident, and landed in front of Tsunade as if he had just won a race.

"Granny Tsunade, what is it? Where's the Akatsuki? Tell me!" Naruto cried.

Behind him, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji stepped into the room. Tsunade looked around, making sure everyone was there. "Alright. Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga! I'm assigning an escort mission to you four! And this is an extremely important mission!"

Naruto's eyes flared as he turned around and pointed a finger at Kiba. "Liar! You just said that to get me out of bed!" Kiba grinned, leaving Naruto was a furious and flattered face. "Ahh, that's not funny!"

"Be silent, Naruto! Kiba, this isn't something to joke around about. I'll have our fourth chuunin tell us the info." Naruto's eyes drooped this time at Tsunade's pointing out of him not being a chuunin.

A side door swung open, and a weak figure emerged. Bandages and cloth had been tied around his body, and he had a sling attached to his arm. "Shikamaru!" Ino cried. "That can't… that can't be you!"

Shikamaru stepped through the door with the aid of a crutch. He seemed to be weak, extremely weak. "Shikamaru!" Ino cried, beginning to rush towards him.

"No, Ino. Don't touch me. There's been a microscopic organism that managed to enter my body. If you make contact with me, then it will enter your body and destroy your systems. Lady Tsunade was able to control its effects, at least for me, so that I wouldn't killed."

"Shikamaru, down to business," Tsunade snapped, and he nodded.

"We were told by the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Dust that we weren't needed anymore. The village could manage itself as long as the Akatsuki was away from them. With that, we prepared to leave, but we were wanted back at the village again for some apparent reason. We were to come there in four days, three days from the current time. The Kage seemed to be uncomfortable about something.

"As we were making our way back to the village, we heard a large explosion. It came from none other than the Akatsuki themselves. The leader, along with a mysterious figure and their hunter-nin, was headed in the same direction as the Village Hidden in the Dust.

"My squad was confronted by the hunter-nin, resulting in the deaths of my three comrades. Me, I could do nothing but run. He caught up with me and eventually caused me to fall off a cliff. I landed in a lake, and it wasn't much longer before I blacked out."

Tsunade took over the story. "Fortunately, Temari of Sunagakure found Shikamaru and brought him back here quickly with the aid of a few other members of the village. That means your mission is to investigate the Village Hidden in the Dust."

"Hokage-sama, you previously said that it was an escort mission," Kiba responded.

Tsunade nodded, and Shizune opened the entrance to a quiet hooded female who stepped in. "This will be your escort. Your mission – investigate on the Akatsuki's whereabouts and make sure Mira makes her way safely back to the Land of Whirlpools!"

The journey was set!

Naruto Uzumaki, ready to face a reunion destined to occur.

Ino Yamanaka and the new mysterious Mira, both of whom were ready to prove their value as kunoichi.

Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga, the pair ready to defend their comrades with their lives on the line.

And one mustn't forget Akamaru!

This team of five, ready for a journey of madness, chaos, disaster, death, and in the end, joy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Mira-sama, what is the Land of Whirlpools like?" Ino asked as the team of five dashed through the fields.**

**Neji took the lead and made a signal to stop. "This looks bad!" he cried, viewing the next obstacle with his Byakugan. "There's no village. The only thing that exists is demolition!"**

**Next Time – Akatsuki as the Vaccuum – The team learns of a dreadful event that occurred.**

**Please read and review this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Akatsuki as the Vaccuum

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 4

Akatsuki as the Vaccuum

"Tsunade-sama," Neji said. "If this mission involves the Akatsuki, then why are only four of us being sent? Shouldn't we have some other jonin along with us?"

Tsunade looked up from the massive stack of paperwork. "Neji, this is mainly an informational mission. You are to protect Mira with your lives, and if it gets too bad, you may even bring her back."

Mira was stunned by this statement, as he uncovered her face and charged at Tsunade. "Bring me back? My village needs me, especially in this time of peril! I can't be sitting here while the Akatsuki makes their plans towards destroying…"

Mira could not say anything else. Naruto, who was ready for the mission, swept her back towards the door. "Mira-sama, I assure you that you'll get to your village in one piece!"

Tsunade grinned at Naruto's words. 'The boy has an astounding ability.' "Good luck, and stay safe."

//-\\

\\-//

Old Man Shoo prepared yet another cup of tea. The door to his bar opened – a hooded figure entered and came to his desk. "Shoo-san," the hooded man whispered.

Shoo may have been old and weak, but he was a tough and wise man. "Yes, Gomikage-sama. What is it?"

A drunken man ambled over to where he was. "Eh, did I hear yeh say Gomi? Don't yeh tell me that 'e's the Gomi!"

One by one, more and more drunkards moved to where Shoo and the Gomikage (_literally Shadow of Dust_) were. Shoo leaned in close and whispered, "Perhaps you should use a jutsu."

A bottle was flung at Shoo, cracking and sticking glass into his leg. Before a second could come, a cloud of dirt rose from the filthy floor and slowly brought it back to the ground. Shoo sighed with relief, and the Gomikage removed his hood, bringing amusement to the crowd of drunkards.

"It is hard to move about a village where people have bad thoughts about one another. But I indeed am your leader, so listen to me or you shall be killed," the short man shouted.

The door opened once again, this time allowing three awkward looking figures in. Shoo was somehow brought by a feeling of fright, for the hairs on his skin suddenly jumped up. A chill went through the Gomikage's back. 'Dark outfit, with purple clouds. Don't tell me the Akatsuki's already…'

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" Pein inquired. "I come here for a break, and this is what I get." Shoo slowly ducked behind the counter, though he was caught by the neck by a cold hand. He turned to see Zetsu towering above him.

"My, my. Don't think you can run just because your old. I don't give mercy, no matter who you are." These words brought the Gomikage to fury, as he sent a blast of mud straight at Pein and Kitsun.

A stream of water somehow came from the roof of the bar, drenching Gomi and stopping the jutsu. "Judging by your outfit, you must be the Gomikage. Is this all the leader of this village has?"

"Y… You're the leader of the Akatsuki! Leave my village at… at once!" Gomi cried. Pein was stunned by his knowledge of the Akatsuki.

"Well, I don't usually take orders, especially from a fool with no idea of my true power!" Gomi's eyes widened. His life flashed before his eyes.

_Splat!_ Blood… everywhere!

//-\\

\\-//

Not so far away, Naruto's team soared through the woods. Ino kept her eye on Mira, who seemed to be distant from the remainder of them.

Naruto, having an annoyed look, had his eyes fixed upon Kiba simply riding upon Akamaru. "Bah, it makes me wonder why he's so fat and you're so skinny. He's the one doing all the running." Akamaru barked at him viciously, and Kiba grinned.

"Naruto, it also made me wonder how such a shrimp like you got to be so gigantic. Be glad that I'm holding Akamaru. If not, you'd be torn up by now."

Naruto stopped in front of the "giant mutt" with a look of disbelief. "Psh, you really think so? One Rasengan and you'd be finished." Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and swung him forward.

"Naruto, we're in a mission. Why are you consistently fighting with Kiba?"

"Neji!" Naruto screamed with his eyes and mouth wide open. "Bah, bah, bah! None of ya'll understand my true talent!"

Ino, ignoring the males, jumped to Mira's side. "Mira-sama, what is the Land of Whirlpools like?" The team exited the forest and began dashing through the woods.

Neji took the lead and made a signal to stop. "This looks bad!" he cried, viewing the next obstacle with his Byakugan. "There's no village. The only thing that exists is demolition!"

Naruto and Kiba gave him a shocked look. "Demo… demolition? But how?"

It was not long before they came upon a hilly region. Ino pointed out the cliff where Shikamaru fell, for there was a piece broken off at the top. The group continued, spending little times at the scene of Shikamaru's dead comrades, and followed the tracks left in the large rocky field.

Neji had his Byakugan still activated. "Smoke, rubble, all of it. One can point it out from even a great distance."

Mira had a worried look upon her face. "This is not a good sign. The Village Hidden in the Dust is right in the same direction as the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. If they were to continue the same way they were going… that would mean they are going to destroy my home as well!"

The team passed into a great barren landscape. Neji's descriptions matched the scenery. But with what he said, there was one more thing to add – blood, death!

"**At last, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Kitsun, Zetsu, we aren't to show our existence here like we did in the last village. It's all business here." Pein hissed.**

**He stared into the full moon, though something was standing in it. Or at least that's what it seemed. There was a building in front of it, and a rooster-compass mounted upon the roof. Standing upon the thin structure was a figure, shaded by the cover of night, yet exposed through the moon's light. "Minato!" a voice called, and it rung through Pein's head.**

**Next Time: Arrival in the Whirlpools – The Moonlit Guardian Appears**

**I apologize if you are one of those humor-seekers. I am a much more serious writer, though I try to throw in a joke or two throughout a full story (yeah, that's kinda too little). You should read hilarious stories like those by Kinomi-chan.**

**And if you're dying to see the remainder of the story, please understand that that's how I want you to feel. I love seeing suspense, but I often spoil things for people --. Well, the main action should start in a few chapters. Plus we'll be seeing the return of two kunoichi… can you guess who? By the way, this is NOT a Naruto X Ino Love story. In fact, it has nothing about their love. There's a love situation, but that's family love, LOL. I'm only bringing romance in once Hinata and Sakura get larger roles, which will be a LOOONG time from now.**

**Make sure you review this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moonlit Guardian Appears

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 5

Arrival in the Whirlpools

The Moonlit Guardian Appears

_Splatter! Plop, plop!_

The sounds of raindrops filled Shushon's ears as he rocked back and forth in his old wooden chair. _Creeak! Creeak!_

His eyes were fixed upon the bright fire sitting not too far from his feet. A figure slipped in through the door and came behind Shushon. "Jii-chan, I brought the orb. Will you tell me where Sasori-san is now?"

Shushon did not turn. He simply continued rocking back and forth, making the creaking sound over and over again. "Tefushi, it's impolite to sneak up on an old man. You already know that you can't touch me, so why bother?"

Tefushi was veiled by the darkness of night, yet Shushon was somehow able to see her, even while facing away from her. "And you come to me in an outfit that would blend into our surroundings."

"Please, jii-chan, tell me where Sasori-san is!"

"What do you want with him? I mean, he did abandon Sunagakure twenty full years back, so why would you want to see him? Don't tell me you still have that love buried deep within you, ready to be released?"

Two tears trickled down Tefushi's cheeks. "Jii-chan, it is more than just love."

A smile spread across Shushon's face. "You want to know where Sasori-san is?" Tefushi nodded, hope bringing her to anxiousness. "Sasori of the Red Sands, the master of puppeteers, the one who destroy our Land of Whirlpools, the man hailing from Sunagakure. It is because of him that the legendary Uzumaki left our village, after being defeated, to seek aid from Konoha. It is because of him that Konoha backed us up in securing the country. Right now, he is located in the Land of Rivers, in a hidden base of the dark organization, the Akatsuki." Tefushi was completely changed. All of a sudden, she was joyful. "Obviously, it would take you weeks to travel to such a location. But there's no need to worry, you won't have to go through all of that work just to see him. I'll tell you right now – Sasori is dead. He was killed by his own mother and a female from Konohagakure, Sakura Haruno. But be glad, at least we got revenge. And the villagers of the Sand Village are also happy."

Tefushi did not hear the ending. She had already collapsed. Shushon grinned, taking out a pad and writing: HEART ATTACK. He knew the truth – she had died of joy, of joy that kills.

Three streets down, the two village guards looked out into the darkness. "Do you… do you see something?" the first whispered. The rain had suddenly turned into a mist, cutting down their range of sight.

Two figures could be made out in the distance. "Who would be coming here this late at night?"

A sword went through both their heads at the same time, and two hands came over their mouths to stop them from screaming. Zetsu emerged from the darkness and waved his hands, signaling Pein and Kitsun to come faster. The mist slowly began to clear, leaving Shushon with suspicion. He grabbed a pail of water and doused the flames in the fireplace at once. "No lights, I wouldn't dare give my position away. Is that you, Kushina?"

A rumble was heard from outside. Shushon stepped out of his chair and toward the shadow sitting in the corner of the room. "Could this really be those whom we predicted?"

"Old man Shushon, there was no need for you to kill Tefushi," a soft voice whispered. "You used her. The Sand _is_ the ally of the Leaf. She didn't know anything about Sasori being part of that cursed organization."

_Rap! Rap!_ Someone was pounding upon the door.

Right outside, Zetsu faced Kitsun, who's sword was glowing. "Yes, it senses chakra inside. Someone or something is in there. Don't waste time knocking, just break it down!" Kitsun hissed.

Zetsu sank into the ground and immediately appeared on the other side of the door. He flicked his fingers and a fire was lit. Nothing at all was there. Kitsun stood on the outside, his sword's color slowly fading away. Zetsu appeared behind him with a hideous look on his face. "Fool, quit playing around with your games. We need to find that orb first!"

Pein stood at the border of the village, making sure nobody were to enter or exit at the current time. 'Rain wouldn't hurt a village of water.'

He faced the roof of the first building in sight. A noise was coming from it, but he couldn't tell what it was. His vision was focused, only nothing was there.

Pein stared into the full moon, though something was standing in it. Or at least that's what it seemed. There was another building in front of it with a rooster-compass mounted upon the roof. Standing upon the thin structure was a figure, shaded by the cover of night, yet exposed through the moon's light. "Minato!" a voice called, and it rung through Pein's head.

The Rinnengan was instantly activated, causing the compass to slowly break down. But he hadn't caught any living being, human or not. 'What's going on?'

Kitsun spun around only to see a fist coming at his face. His sword flew up to block the attack, but he then realized that it was none other than Zetsu punching him. "Zetsu, you fool, what are you doing?"

From the air came another Zetsu, this one snatching Kitsun's sword and dashing off with it. "Zetsu!" Kitsun cried, trying to keep his voice low so the village wouldn't be awaken. "You're making me go to extreme measures! _Hyoton!_" he cried, causing his fists to slowly turn into ice. He punched the Zetsu in front of him, but it popped away, showing Kitsun that he was up against transformed shadow clones.

'Somebody here's trying to play jokes with us!' he thought as another Zetsu came out of the ground. "So you're trying to attack from all directions, eh? Well lemme show you the true power of the _Hyoton_!" He threw his fist at Zetsu, only to have it caught and stopped halfway.

This Zetsu seemed puzzled. "Kitsun, what in the world are you doing? And where's your sword?"

Kitsun didn't know what to do. He made a handsign, hoping he could test to see whether this was Zetsu or not. "_Hyoton: Hyodama_!" Ice bullets flew from Kitsun's mouths, sending the hunter-nin soaring backwards.

"The real Zetsu wouldn't fall for such a trap," Kitsun said with a grin. "My oh my, am I glad to have finally released my true inner self. No more sucking up to Pein with my poor condition."

Zetsu emerged from the freezing smoke with bloodshot eyes. Kitsun gulped. "Ze… Zetsu. Don't tell me that this is the real one…"

//-\\

\\-//

Naruto was the first to dive into the destroyed village. Neji quickly scanned the area as Kiba went after Naruto. "Baka! It's unsafe to just run in there!"

The Jinchuuriki ran through the streets only to see a body move. He slowly lifted it, bringing Neji and Kiba into shock. "NARUTO!" they roared. Naruto saw the explosive tags burning, but he was too late.

Suddenly, a burst of water sent him backwards, shielding him from the explosion. Mira yanked him backwards and quickly made a handsign. "Neji-san, make sure there aren't any traps."

Naruto got up from the ground only to see Mira jumping into the air and spreading water throughout the village. "Ino, Kiba, there's some movement going on in that bar!"

The three rushed towards it with Naruto on their tails. Neji knelt down beside the shaking male. "No, stay away, I… I lost!" the man cried. "Go away! You have nothing left with this village! You already killed our leader!"

Lying beside him was the bloody Gomikage. Naruto felt Shoo's pain, so he stepped forward and softly stroked his head. "No, you're tricking me. You're probably inserting chakra, or some poison!"

Ino then saw a large wound across his neck. "Sit still, you're in pain. I'll take care of your injury!"

Shoo immediately began to squirm. He pushed himself back, but the three male ninja grabbed him and kept him in place. "Please! Don't torture me… any…"

Ino began the healing jutsu, slowly bringing the stitch back together. She leaned close and felt his body, checking for the presence of poison. She came back up with a bitter look and began forming a handsign. "Ino-chan, what is it?" Kiba cried. "Don't tell me…"

Neji scanned the area once more, making sure there weren't any more traps. Meanwhile, Mira came tearing into the bar. "We have to run! There's a huge explosive chain set in the center of the village. After they explode, they'll trigger a massive bomb!"  
"Massive bomb?" Kiba shouted. "How big?"

Neji remembered Deidera's arts, causing him to begin praying. "A bomb set by the Akatsuki would be large enough to destroy this whole region. When Sasuke fought Deidera, he converted himself into a suicidal 10-K atomic bomb. This is most likely the same thing. Mira, how much time do we have?"

Ino pressed her hands onto Shoo's chest and activated the technique. Her palms were surrounded by a yellow aura. Naruto watched in amazement as the poison fluid gradually exited Shoo's body.

Shoo let out a scream and tried moving, but Naruto, Neji, and Kiba held him down. "Alright, one more and it should be done!"

"We don't have that much time! The explosions could start in even a few seconds!" Mira screamed. Shoo suddenly knocked the shinobi above him aside and fell back to the ground.

"Foolish shinobi. Leave me here, I don't care if you're good or bad! I'm already going to die! Just get out!"

Naruto wouldn't take that as an answer. "Please, jii-chan, we can…"

"NO! MY LIFE IS DONE! Seeing that you tried to save me and that you know of the Akatsuki, I'll tell you something before we part." Shoo took a deep breath before saying his last words. "There were three who came here – one who wielded a sword, one who had two faces, and one with a number of face piercings. They… they killed us all, then destroyed the village. The one with the piercings – he I presumed to be the leader – said something about the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, and going there."

The explosions began, tearing through the bar. A chunk of the roof came down, but Kiba quickly tore through it with _Gatsuga_. Naruto was pulled back before he could even thank Shoo.

Mira made a handsign and formed a large whirlpool beneath her comrades. Neji could make out the great bomb buried beneath the rubble already beginning to flare up. "Damn!" Naruto cried. Mira swung her arms, causing the whirlpool to churn and twist upwards. The great bomb exploded, taking out the full region.

It was not long before the Leaf shinobi were enveloped by smoke.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Time: Origami Under the Ice**

**The mysterious guardian of the village continues battling Kitsun and Zetsu; Pein heads towards his goal; Naruto, Mira, and the others rush to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.**


	6. Chapter 6: Origami Under the Ice

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 6

Origami Under the Ice

Pein sighed and left his post. A kunai came flying from the air, but he dashed to the side to dodge it. Zetsu was hovering above him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Zetsu whispered, holding the orb in his hands. Pein suddenly appeared behind him and thrust his minion downwards, snatching the orb in the process.

He fell for the trap. The orb instantly let out poisonous fumes and began to glow a bright red color. It wasn't long before it exploded, reacted with the fumes, and nearly destroyed the buildings in the scene.

Pein came out of the smoke from above, but he was confronted by the same mysterious figure he saw before. "Hyo!" it cried in a high voice, slamming its leg into his face. Pein flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Zetsu threw his fist at Kitsun, though the swordsman was quick in dodging. However, a vine wrapped around his leg and slowly began drilling him into the ground. "I don't know if you're Kitsun or not, but nobody tempts me."

Three Kitsuns came from behind and dug a massive weapon into Zetsu's back. The leech-man slowly began to break down, his replacement taking all the damage.

On the nearby roof, Shushon and the same figure sat watching the fight. "Not bad, Kushina, you took care of them, temporarily. But how long can your shadow clones last?"

//-\\

\\-//

A portion of the massive smoke cloud suddenly began churning into the shape of a tornado. Mira came out of the top with her comrades. They were protected by a veil of wind and water.

Neji saw the bare land under the smoke, and nothing existed but an extremely large carter along with spread ashes. Mira controlled the barrier so that they came to the ground safely. Before Naruto could say anything, she darted off in a random direction. "Mira-sama!" he cried. "What are you doing?!?"

Ino, Kiba, and Neji followed swiftly as she made her way through the lands. Tears went down her cheeks, and she felt like breaking down. Mira wouldn't, however, do such a thing. She had to get to her village… soon.

Many miles back in Konoha, Tsunade sat with Shikamaru, Shizune, and Sakura. "I'm really hoping they won't cross paths with the Akatsuki. Hopefully the Akatsuki has no intentions of going to the Land of Whirlpools. I'm worried about the village."

"Is it true that Sasori fought through the country with his army of a hundred puppets?" Sakura whispered. Shizune and Tsunade both nodded.

"This led the village to send a messenger here. It's nearly impossible for us to forget her. Without her, Minato wouldn't have even survived up to the point where he sealed the demon fox into Naruto," Tsunade responded.

Shikamaru and Sakura's eyes both widened. "What do you mean?"

"They sent their legendary kunoichi, the female I envied so much. She was so beautiful, with the red-hair, and she had that tomboyish manner and the style, some of which we see in Naruto. Yes, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool's messenger is none other than Naruto's mother – Kushina Uzumaki, the Whirlpool's Ruby!"

//-\\

\\-//

Pein stepped out of the small crater and held his head. 'This is a combination of shadow clones and genjutsu. Whoever it is, they're planning to attack once more. I've gotta find the statue before then!'

He dashed through the streets till he found Kitsun and Zetsu. The two were consistently making handsigns, though their clones seemed to be attacking one another. "Zetsu, Kitsun, get the orb!"

The same figure came once more, but Pein caught it by the leg.

Right then, the sun began to rise, sending a ray of light straight into Pein's eyes. Knowing it was a trick of genjutsu, he quickly released, only to find himself in a dark world. Pein flung his foe away as he continued freeing himself from each genjutsu. 'Of course, the whole thing itself is a genjutsu.'

Pein focused his chakra and sent a burst of it out, releasing himself completely from the illusion. Three of Zetsu's clones had surrounded him, and the sun was really rising now.

That was when things went bad. Pein brought his foot down on the ground and released chakra at the right moment, causing a great tremor. Shushon flew forwards, but the figure beside him saved his fall.

The orb went down into Pein's hands right after Zetsu's clones were destroyed. He did not hesitate one bit, for he continued his run towards the center of the village.

Shushon got a grip on himself and groaned. "Kushina, he's after the village statue! You must stop him!"

A corner of the statue depicted a kunoichi, but it was completely covered by ice that could not be melted or cracked by basic means. Underneath it was a small slot. As Pein made his way towards it, the events of the past came back.

The space around Konan slowly began to twist and turn. She was starting to dissolve. "Pein, stop the Rinnengan! I…"

He had no control over himself. Konan had attacked Yahiko… she _had_ to pay. "Pein! It was… it was just to teach him…"

Yahiko and Konan both gasped. Her robes caught on fire and began spreading through her body. "No!"

Pein was too late in realizing what he was doing. Konan… Konan was dead.

Or so he thought. Before the mystical chakra completely devoured her, she made a swift handsign. Her body flew into a void, and she left Pein forever.

Yahiko and Pein were wrong. Konan lay underneath the ice, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think.

'Entrusting Sasori with the orb was a terrible decision. I can't let Konan part with me again. This will be the last time I can bring her back…'

He jammed the orb straight into the slot, causing the whole statue to glow wildly.

Mira flew through the village entrance with Naruto running behind. Before they could proceed, an aura appeared in the sky, followed by a thin beam of light coming up from the center of the village.

Shushon, Kushina, and Mira gasped. Zetsu and Kitsun stopped fighting, and all the rebellious clones suddenly disappeared.

Standing by Pein was a pale female. Her body was slowly unfolding and reforming.

Konan was truly alive!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Konan, my love, it won't happen again," Pein whispered. Zetsu and Kitsun turned around to see a female with short red hair and an old man.**

**Pein seemed to be disturbed. "Whoever it is, they've been attacking us too long. Zetsu, Kitsun, take care of her. I'm busy wondering why Konoha shinobi are here."**

**Konan and Pein turned around to see Naruto and Mira. "I see, you must've come here to try and kill me. Zetsu, Kitsun, we're fortunate to have the Jinchuuriki here. Leave him for me and this process will be very short."**

**Pein was suddenly stopped by the same red-haired female. "No. He won't be yours. I will protect Naruto if it costs me my life."**

**Next Time – A Short Reunion**

**The main action begins! Just a semi-spoiler but we'll be seeing a battle between Mira, Ino, and Kitsun.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Short Reunion

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 7

A Short Reunion

Zetsu and Kitsun did not wait one second to rejoin Pein. Konan stood pale and limp. Before she could step down, she nearly fell over. Pein reached his hand out and caught her.

Naruto continued running without noticing Shushon on the roof. Mira, however, was observant and stopped. "Jii-chan! You're here! What has happened?"

Shushon did not look down at Mira. "Mira, it's really you. Did you come to aid us? Well, you came a bit too late, the Akatsuki already used the revival orb. One of their members is alive once more!"

Mira looked past Shushon to see a female with short, red hair. "That… that can't be…"

The kunoichi beside Shushon suddenly flickered away. "Jii-chan, that's…"

Shushon nodded before getting up and walking down the chimney. "I'm too old for this, so I'm expecting you to take care of the four intruders for me. I'll be in here looking up some stuff."

At the end of the same road, Naruto stopped to see Pein holding Konan. Zetsu and Kitsun stood at the side, watching pathetically.

He heard a swoosh from above, but nothing was there. 'What's going on? Didn't Sakura-chan and Neji-san kill her?'

A kunai landed by Pein's foot. He saw the explosive tag attached and simply placed his foot upon it, disabling the explosion. "So it seems that our friend wants to keep on playing. Zetsu, Kitsun, look to the side, she's there."

Her hair was the color of blood. A manilla cape covered half of her black outfit. She had a long, jade skirt and a cloth wrapped around her left knee. "I see you've finally decided to come out of the shadows. What happened to all of your clones and transformations? Don't you need them to take us on?"

Konan suddenly regained her original condition and stepped in front of Zetsu and Kitsun. "We should settle this right now, how about it? I'll take care of her, Pein."

Kushina suddenly zipped past Konan, Zetsu, and Kitsun. She stood right in front of Pein, her fist coming from the side. Suddenly, she was being pulled back by all three.

Mira, Ino, Neji, and Kiba stopped beside Naruto. "Four of them?" Ino cried. "I thought it was only three!"

Mira shook her head. "They brought one back to life using the village statue. This was why I wanted to get back as soon as possible!"

Pein formed a blade of water in his hand and thrust it into the female's stomach. The clone popped away, and the real one appeared back where it originally was. Pein suddenly seemed disturbed. "Zetsu, Kitsun, take care of her. I'm busy wondering why there are Konoha shinobi here?"

The red-haired female looked past the Akatsuki to see Naruto, Mira, and their comrades. Her eyes suddenly widened. 'Minato? Is… no… it can't be… not Minato… that's the boy… the boy who the Demon Fox was sealed within! My… my dear Naruto!'

"Naruto!" she suddenly cried. All the attention was diverted towards her. "It's me, Naruto!"

Kushina appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed him close. "You wouldn't remember. I never imagined you coming here. It's me, your mother!"

Ino, Kiba, and Neji felt like collapsing. Pein became serious and charged at the Jinchuuriki. Naruto let out a cry to warn his mother, but she wasn't paying attention…

She fooled them again. An earth clone (_formed from dirt, mud, dust, etc., combines with nature_) reached its hands out of the ground and held Pein back. He released water chakra from his feet, causing the clone to turn into mud. Kushina faced Pein and spread her arms out, blocking him from Naruto. "You aren't going to get him! Not Naruto!"

"Zetsu, Kitsun! Take care of the rest of this crowd. Leave the Jinchuuriki and his family for Konan and I."

Zetsu and Kitsun took the order and both leapt backwards. Mira produced an ice kunai and began pursuing them with Neji, Ino, and Kiba behind. "Interesting. The same Hyuga child who defeated Konan is back? And I also recognize that hound-boy. I'd definetly like to take them both on."

Kitsun's eyes turned dark blue, showing the anger pouring out him. "So you're leaving me with the useless kunoichi? Zetsu, don't think you're so high and mighty to take on the stronger opponents."

"Stronger? Kitsun, don't underestimate kunoichi, you do know what happened to Sasori, don't you? Besides, Konan wouldn't take that lightly."

Kiba and Akamaru flew past Mira with _Gatsuga_, hoping they could strike Zetsu in time. Neji, seeing the hazards in such a charge, yelled, "Kiba, wait! You'll get killed if you charge like that!"  
Zetsu buried his body inside his shell and slowly morphed it into the shape of a dark bird. "If it makes you any happier, Kitsun, I'll just fly away with them scurrying after me. Hopefully, since you're so strong and they're so weak, you'll have things done by then."

With that, Zetsu soared away. Kiba and Akamaru barely missed him and ended up crashing into an oil tank. Neji ran after, yelling to Ino, "Be careful! Try to avoid fighting!"

As the sun lit up the whole village, Neji and Kiba disappeared behind the number of buildings. Kitsun drew his sword and began running at once. He thrust his weapon into the ground and formed an entrance to a dark world. "Welcome to an accessible cavern of my own creation. Since you're shinobi from Konoha, I'm expecting a good fight, whether shinobi or kunoichi. As long as we're in here, we won't have any disruptions."

Kitsun's eyes flicked from side to side as ice slowly began to cover his body. They suddenly turned to Ino's, sending a chill through her body. 'This isn't like the time I was with Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji. He's different from Hidan and Kakuzu… very different. I'm not with my own people. I'm with a person I hardly know. Can I… can I do this?"

"Ino," a soft voice called, allowing her to regain consciousness. "Don't be afraid. I'm here with you, even though I'm just some old hag."

Ino's mouth dropped wide open when she saw Mira remove the veil and cloth over her head, showing a wrinkled face and gray hair. "I may be old, but I'm not to be underestimated. I'll attack Kitsun, so just do your best in backing me up."

Mira flung the kunai at Kitsun and made a handsign. "_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" she cried, causing the weapon to multiply. Kitsun dug his sword out of the ground and spun it to block the projectiles.

The weapons were knocked into the air, but they somehow came back down and sliced through Kitsun's Akatsuki robes, revealing his true outfit of the color aqua blue with a maroon vest covering most of it. He looked around at the semi-visible wind currents surrounding the weapons. 'Wind chakra. And she uses ice through a combination of wind and water. Could she be a survivor of my widespread clan?'

Mira was thinking the same thing. "Ino, be careful. Both Kitsun and I use a combination of wind and water chakra – _Hyoton_. It would be useful if we had fire based jutsu."

Ino shook her head and began explaining. "I come from the Yamanaka Clan. Our specialty is mind-controlling jutsu. But I also can support you with medical techniques. Let me demonstrate my abilities."

Ino made her handsign and focused on Kitsun. It was time for her to take the spotlight.

//-\\

\\-//

"Go Konan!" Pein shouted. The two kunoichi charged towards each other and struck with the first weapon they could find – Kushina with a kunai and Konan with a paper shuriken.

Kiba and Akamaru were closing in on Zetsu as Neji activated his Byakugan. 'Why is this so similar to the time in the Land of Rivers? Hopefully we'll be able to catch this guy… but why, if he is as threatening as he seems, is he fleeing in the form of a bird?"

Neji and Kiba continued chasing; Pein and Naruto began making handsigns; and Ino prepared to show her true abilities.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I may take a break on this story and start another. Make sure you read **_**The Gate to Kisho**_**. And I know I italicize everything on this cite, it's because I just want to make those stand out differently.. I know the grammar rule.**

**Next Time – Shin no Jutsu vs. Hyoton**

**Mind Jutsu vs. Ice Release**


	8. Chapter 8: Shinobi of the Bloody Mist

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 8

The Shinobi of the Bloody Mist

"_Shinranshin no jutsu_!" Ino cried. Her hands were pointed towards Kitsun himself, but the swordsman revealed a seal on his weapon and swallowed up the chakra sent at him.

"_Hyoton: Hyodama_!" he responded. Ino jumped to dodge them, but one of the blasts skimmed her leg.

'Close,' she thought, only to realize that the ice was freezing and spreading upon her leg. She came back to the ground and found herself unable to move it anymore. 'Shit! He's already hit me!'

Kitsun charged forward and swung his sword. "Konoha's kunoichi are easier than I thought!"

Mira threw herself in front of Ino to block the attack. "Mira-sama!" Ino cried. 'Damn! She sacrificed her life for me! I'm so useless, and not even medical jutsu will get me free before he attacks again!'

The sword dug deep into her body, leaving Kitsun with a grin. "One down, though not the one I wanted."

Mira suddenly grasped the sword and began turning a different color. She was the one who was grinning now. "Ino, don't worry. I've got things under control. _Hyoton: Hyorimi no Jutsu!_" Mira's body completely froze over the sword, causing Kitsun to swear.

'An ice replacement? Even an ice technique… is she another one of the long lost clan?' Kitsun thought.

Ino simply stared at the ice on her leg that was finally beginning to thaw. She suddenly pushed off of the ground and leapt beside Kitsun. Before he knew it, he was slammed backwards, his sword still stuck in the ice replacement.

Mira suddenly landed in front of Ino. "It's not over. The trick to winning is to attack before he can get up. Make sure he doesn't get that sword… I'll take care of him!"

Kitsun stood up and charged at Mira, but she made a handsign and formed a ring of ice mirrors. "_Makyō Hyō Shō_!" they both cried, but Mira succeeded in the jutsu first. "Now here it ends! _Akarui Senkou: Orb of Light_!"

The mirrors pointed towards each other and Kitsun as Mira's image began appearing in them all. A bright flash occurred, sending the great amount of light among the mirrors. Kitsun couldn't dodge this, and the power was so great that it even began to burn his own body.

Ino stared in awe and Kitsun let out a cry. She could see Mira diving down from one of the mirrors with a blade of ice in her hand. Kitsun was blinded, unable to do anything…

Then she saw Mira crash through one of the mirrors and land on the opposite side of the dark world, blood covering her arm. "Mira-sama!" Ino cried. She ran to her comrade…

"No Ino! Make sure he doesn't get the sword!" Mira hissed. The ice mirrors began to crack and break down as two figures slowly emerged the destruction.

"Two… two of them?" Ino whispered, seeing the second covered with ice.

"Damn, I never expected you to push me to summoning. Some kunoichi you are, coming from the same clan as I do. I can see that by your wind-water fusion techniques," Kitsun muttered. The body beside him gradually morphed back into its original form, a creature of ice. "Lemme guess, you're Mira Fuyukiyo. Well if you haven't narrowed me down yet, I'm none other than Kitsun Akakiyo, the mightiest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Our ancestors were once great enemies, and they fought in a bloody battle, despite coming from the same clan."

Mira pushed herself off the ground and faced Kitsun. "You come from the side branch of the clan. I represent the main branch, meaning we're indeed related."

Kitsun put up a hideous look then. "Let this be our own family feud between the last two survivors of the clan. I'll show you here that the side branch possesses more powers than the main branch. Relatives don't need to pity each other."

"I'll get my own revenge here, Kitsun Akakiyo. Haku Fuyukiyo died only because of what you swordsmen did. But before we resume our battle, why don't you tell me the rest of your little gang?" Mira hissed.

Kitsun raised his head and grinned. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell, since you're going to be dead a little bit after you learn. Our group consisted of seven, each mastering a different element. That number has gone down to five, all because of you runts from Konoha!" Kitsun then glared at Ino. "Raiga Kurosiki, master of lightning, along with Zabuza Momochi, master of the mist, were killed by teams that included your own Jinchuuriki – Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino, unable to follow the conversation, suddenly leaned in closer to listen. "Kisame Hoshigaki, master of water, and I, master of ice, are members of the Akatsuki. Then there's three others: Mandeto Hozuki, the master of earth; Yougan Chihouka, the blazing master of fire; and lastly, Mouretsu Tatsumaki, the destructive master of wind."

There was a sudden silence. Mira and Kitsun continued to glare at each other. Ino tried to take the distraction to her advantage. She had clearly forgotten about the ice creature; it tore out of the ground and flung her back before she successfully activate her jutsu.

Mira was exhausted and injured. She couldn't go any further by herself. She needed help.

Ino got up and charged again, leaving Kitsun with a smirk on his face and two more ice creatures broke out of the ground. This time, the Yamanaka girl was sent even further.

"I will… I will prove that I can win. I'll show you… that I'm strong enough…" she cried.

Kitsun grinned, suddenly forgetting about Mira. "Ino Yamanaka. I've seen some of the accounts held by the Akatsuki. Master of the mind techniques. Now I remember. Well, the little piglet wants to stand on her own feet at last. I do wonder, whether pig or bitch suits as a better nickname."

The dark world suddenly became dead silent. Ino was motionless, then her head came up. Her entire face was transforming. Mira gasped, and Kitsun watched in puzzlement.

"What did you say?" she hissed, though softly. "Go ahead, say it again if you dare. It doesn't matter, you're gonna be dead for what you did to Mira!"

Ino suddenly exploded with rage and threw herself at Kitsun. Two of the ice figures came in the way, but she literally burst right through them, sending chunks and pieces of ice all over their battlefield.

The next thing he knew was that she was right above him forming a handsign and bringing down a kunai right into his shoulder.

The inner Ino was now out!

//-\\

\\-//

"_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" both the Uzumakis cried at the same time. Several clones began spawning out of the original two, and they jumped out in hundreds of directions.

Kushina twirled her hand, forming a vortex of water. "_Uzumaki Genkotsu_!"

The whirlpool became larger and larger, soon engulfing both Konan and Pein. The leader of Akatsuki was quick to summon a massive turtle, and he was seen riding it as they were being sucked in. "_Kyuuketsuki Modo_!" Konan roared, instantly transforming into her vampire mode.

The two didn't see the number of spinning clones popping out of the center of the whirlpool. The first breezed by Pein, somehow leaving him with a mark over his face. "Konan, watch out! They're spinning with weapons!"

"_Buraindo Chimizo_!" she roared once more. Kushina sensed Konan coming, but she could do nothing. The vampire lady was flying in from behind, ready to take a bite into her flesh…

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed. Konan took the hit directly and crashed into a stone wall. The citizens of the village began opening their doors and windows to observe the fighting. Kushina stared in awe. 'Minato's technique… Naruto, you're just like him.'

Naruto let his guard down, as Pein's turtle appeared from above and came down with great might. "Rasengan!" he cried once more. The spiral sphere went straight into the center of the turtles underside, causing it to spin like a top. It was not long before the technique tore through its body and nearly struck Pein.

The leader was unaffected…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Apologies for the delay. Also, I changed the title from what it was originally planned to be. **_**Shin no Jutsu**_** vs **_**Hyoton**_** doesn't fit this chapter.**

**Hope you're keeping up with the manga. My planned plot(s) is/are completely changing based on new ideas/bases. Keep reading, and please review if possible!**

**Next Time – Inner Beyond the Mind**

**Explosive Ino, Weakened Mira, and Cocky Kitsun…**

**An exploration of Pein's "invincibility", and the spotlight turns to a specific toad…**


	9. Chapter 9: Inner Beyond the Ice

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 9

Inner Beyond the Mind

Kitsun pointed his hand at his sword, somehow causing it to fly to him. He threw it up as a defense in time to keep Ino from smashing his head.

"I'm not through!" Ino screamed. "_Shin Nenten no Jutsu_!"

Kitsun's vision began to blur. Everything was spinning and losing focus. 'It's obviously not genjutsu… the sword would've reacted to it! What's going on!' he thought.

Ino kicked off the barrier into the air with tremendous flexibility. She suddenly came down once again with a barrage of blows on the swordsman. Having lost his ability to see, focus, nor concentrate, Kitsun took the hit directly.

Mira too gave herself a boost towards Kitsun. She retrieved her ice kunai and flung it at the Akatsuki member. _Flunk!_ It dug into Kitsun's chest, causing him to shriek with pain.

The two kunoichi, however, weren't through. Mira sent a blast of wind at Kitsun, lifting him into the air. Ino too entered the vortex of icy wind and grasped hold of the swordsman's hand. Kitsun regained control of himself onto to be hurled across the cavern straight into the wall.

_Slam!_ He hit it head first. A wound had already been formed, blood oozing out as Ino and Mira charged once more. "_Hyoton: Hyodama_!" Mira cried.

Ice shards flew straight at Kitsun. This was it… the end was near for the new Akatsuki member.

Suddenly, Mira screamed. Ino didn't see it until she was inches away from the wall. It was too late, Ino couldn't stop herself! Kitsun had somehow replaced himself with Mira. She had already been impaled by the massive chunks of ice.

A shadow came over Ino from behind. Before she crashed into Mira, Kitsun brought his blade down… but she survived the hit. A massive cut was on her back, and her outfit had been torn at the side. Her gear pouch soared into the air, dropping all of the weapons. As the last object hit the ground, a massive explosion occurred. The cavern began to rumble, forcing parts of the ceiling to come down. Most of Mira's body was buried underneath some of the loose stalactites.

Ino's rage had ended. She lay on the ground miserable in front of her weakened comrade. Kitsun stepped forth and laughed at the two. "Mira Fuyukiyo, how pathetic. You still somehow live, despite your age and the number of hits you've taken. Why not just die instead of taking on more torture and pain?"

Mira tried pushing the rubble on top of her aside, but she had no strength. She was out of chakra, out of energy, and nothing could be done. The battle was over. Kitsun had already won.

"At least we now finally settled the family feud, right? We've both together proved that the Akakiyo Clan prevails over you pathetic soft-hearts. How about this, Mira-baachan? I'll spare you for now and take care of this sassy girl. That way, you won't be the first to feel death."

Mira opened her mouth wide in preparation to cry out, but no sound came. Tears poured down her cheeks. 'No… not Ino… she can't die, even if I barely know her… this can't happen!'

Kitsun was now above Ino. He spread his arms out wide, opening his second Akatsuki cloak. His blue and maroon vest sparkled, and the pendant around his neck glistened as wind and water began to form in a massive clump in front of him. "_Kazemizu Hyoijinton: Hyoboufuu Takai_!" (_Wind-Water-Ice Devil's Release: Ice Storm of Death_)

Kitsun released most of the chakra stored within him, sending a blizzard in the form of a massive wave at both kunoichi. There was a sudden blindening flash, followed by another explosion.

The swordsman found himself lying on the ground, his own sword having gone through his heart. "What… what happened?"

Ino grinned, though exhausted. Mira, still crushed against the wall, stared in amazement and confusion. With her last strength, Ino tore the weapon out of Kitsun's body, sending yet another surge of pain through his body. "This time, it's Shikamaru I ought to thank," she sighed before collapsing.

//-\\

\\-//

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Neji shouted. "Wait! Zetsu is only trying to lure us away so that the leader can successfully capture Naruto!"

Zetsu, upon hearing this, came to a stop. Kiba seized this as the perfect opportunity to attack. "Akamaru, we'll use _Gatsuuga_ from both sides, okay?"

The two began to spin and split up. Zetsu quickly realized what was going on, so he dived down straight at Neji. "Shit!" the Hyuuga jonin cried. "Byakugan! _Hakke Kūshō!_" he shouted, expelling blasts of chakra from his palms. Zetsu moved from side to side this time and approached Neji.

Both Akamaru and Kiba slammed him with _Gatsuga_ at the same time. Zetsu, having taken a strong hit, returned to his original form. Neji suddenly appeared above Zetsu. "_Hakke Hazangeki_!" he roared, slamming his hand onto the shell around Zetsu's true body.

Pein was suddenly distracted when he noticed that all three of his comrades faced death. Naruto and Kushina stood down watching as he made yet another handsign. "_Aoi Honoo_!" he hissed. Blue flames suddenly began swirling around the two Uzumakis.

Kushina responded by focusing her water chakra into her palm. "Naruto! Mold your chakra into my hand in the form of a spiral. Think of it as the Rasengan, but make sure you change the shape!"

Naruto followed his mother's instructions, and the two formed a miniature whirlpool. It began to increase in size, eventually swallowing up the flames, and finally rose up around Pein. Two Narutos suddenly came flying out from the center with chakra stored in their palms. They soared in from Pein's blind spot and let out the explosive Wind Release Rasengan, overall creating a water spout. Pein was thrown up even further into the air.

Kushina's clones dived in from all directions, grabbing any part of him they could. The real kunoichi popped out from above with two kunai in her hands. They slowly merged with her skin, and Kushina roared, "_Kunai Rendan_!" She flung her weapons, infused with her own palms, at the leader, opening several parts of his skin. Wounds covered his body, from both the front and back.

"Naruto, end it!" she cried.

Naruto came in for the finishing blow, hoping that the leader would be destroyed for good this time. Just before he could do so, an explosion occurred.

All of the released chakra was somehow absorbed into the smoke, causing the jutsu to end. From the smoke emerged a second Pein, this one having a familiar face.

Kushina and Naruto both gasped. This wasn't Pein… it was none other than the face of Naruto's former sensei – Jiraiya.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the delay. I'll try getting chapters up faster now, and that's for all stories hopefully ******

**Next Time – Battle Split, Kunoichi Breakout**


	10. Chapter 10: Kunoichi Breakout

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 10

Battle Split – Kunoichi Breakout

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto whispered.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kushina cried. "I can't believe… it's actually you!"

Naruto was quivering with fear. His former sensei's eyes had been replaced with strange ones… the Rinnengan eyes. "Okaa-sama, that's not ero-sennin! He died… he was killed by this person. It can't be him."

The original Pein also emerged from the body of smoke. "Bringing out this body seemed to be a smarter idea. Both of my opponents have already developed a bond with Jiraiya-sensei. And it seems that the Jinchuuriki is both sensei's student and 'the destined child'… a title once given to me. Naruto Uzumaki, it's time we brought this battle to the next level."

Kushina did not notice Konan appear from behind, as the vampire lady rammed her head straight into her body. "Okaa-sama!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya soared down to where Naruto was and sent him backwards with a strong punch.

'Shit! I can't take both Peins by myself. If only Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan were here… even Sasuke would've helped me out here! Why did they all suffer from the last battle?!?' Naruto thought as he crashed into one of the buildings.

Kushina grasped hold of Konan's wings and brought her foot upwards, causing Konan to cough out blood. 'Jiraiya-sama must've been possessed by Pein. Naruto-kun can't fight the leader by himself… I've gotta get back! Minato, please watch me!'

Before Kushina could make her way towards Jiraiya and Naruto, Konan came down from above again. "What a little bitch, don't tell me you're gonna run away. Let the knucklehead Jinchuuriki fight for himself, I've gotta score to settle with you!" Kushina was too slow to draw her kunai, for Konan slashed her neck and tore off a long length of her hair.

"Okaa-sama!!!" Naruto shouted once more. This time the original Pein attacked him. Pein dug a spear through his body and flung the Jinchuuriki up onto his shoulder.

"Our business seems to be done here. I've revived Konan, and luckily, we caught ourselves the last of the tailed beasts. Finish her off, Konan, and we'll leave! I'll let Zetsu and Kitsun destroy the village… if they can manage to get out of their tight positions."

Kushina lifted her head off the ground and stared at her weak son. "No…" she cried. Konan spiraled in mid-air, preparing to come down for the last attack. Jiraiya marched with another spear in his hand towards her. "Naruto… you are the destined child. You can't die. You can't die."

The citizens watched from their windows in fear. "Kushina…" Shushon whispered. "Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki Naruto. We must support them with whatever power we have. Let us give them our blessings," he said, projecting his voice among the crowd of spectators.

They each clasped their hands and focused their chakra. A mystical blue veil suddenly began to form around the street. Pein stopped walking. Jiraiya and Konan halted their jutsu and remained in place.

"Give them the power they need to stop the Akatsuki!" cried Shushon. The blue chakra began spreading through the battlefield, and eventually seeping into both the Uzumakis' bodies.

A cloud of chakra lifted Kushina off the ground and rushed into her body. Konan did not hesitate any longer – she opened her mouth wide and spit clumps of dark acid. Pein suddenly felt himself weakening. Jiraiya had somehow taken the hit.

Kushina had replaced herself with Jiraiya, and she then came to the use of taijutsu. Konan threw her wings around in defense, but her shield stood no chance against the Uzumaki Rendan.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Kushina shouted, and more clones began to spawn out of her body. Jiraiya used the Rinnengan to remove the acids upon his body and turned to face Kushina. He focused his doujutsu at her body, hoping to strike with the power.

Kushina jumped, but her arm took the hit. It slowly began to decompose. "Even with the chakra boost I can't take on both Konan and Jiraiya!"

"Enough messing around. _Rinnenton: Gama Bakuyaku Sawa_!" (Rinnengan Style: Explosive Toad Swamp) Jiraiya roared. Kushina landed on the ground only to suddenly be dragged down by an opposing force. The street began to form into a swamp, and it was rising up above her knees. "Now that I've got you held down, this shouldn't take long. _Rinnenton: Umi to Ho to Suppai_!" (Rinnengan Style: Sea of Acid Fire)

Kushina gasped, but she could not do anything to stop the jutsu. Jiraiya released the flames onto the swamp, causing a massive reaction with the result being an explosion. A scream was heard as the Uzumaki was engulfed in the smoke and acid. "Naruto!"

Konan stared at Jiraiya in disgust. "I would've preferred to have killed her… hyack…" she started. Konan suddenly began coughing out blood. "No… the transformation side affects… if I die again… I can't be revived… curse you Uzumakis!"

Pein spun around to face his weak comrade. "Konan, no!" he shouted, rushing towards her. "The pathetic female couldn't have actually damaged your systems…"

Konan gradually morphed back into her original form. Her body was like pale wrinkled paper. "Pein… Pein… there's one more way to revive me," she whispered.

Pein looked down at the ground. "Yes. I know that way. It… requires the tailed beasts. I could… do it… but it's unnecessary. Konan, do not worry, you won't die. I will heal you with the Rinnengan!"

Jiraiya stepped forth and raised his palm over Konan's heart. Green chakra formed around it, and Konan slowly began to turn back into her truly original form.

A voice then croaked from underneath the acidic swamp. "Na… ru… to…"

Pein stood up and charged towards the source of the voice. He yanked Kushina out from under the depths and flung her towards another building. The few citizens there jumped back to avoid being hurt, but stayed close enough to watch the fight resume. "I've lost her twice… and I nearly lost her again! I will not lose Konan! People who go against my wishes deserve to die!"

A tear went down a child's cheek as she watched. "Ma… that man is even worse now. Can Kushina-sama stop him?"

Pein produced the same spear used on Naruto and pointed out the bloody end. "You deserve to die like your pathetic Jinchuuriki of a son! Both mother and child, the two legacies of distant villages, left to die on the same day. It's a pity that you weren't just killed the day the demon fox attacked Konoha!"

Kushina's vision was blurring. She could make out Pein coming towards her with the black, bloody spear in his hand. It was over for her. "Minato… I tried," she whispered.

_Snap!_ Kushina regained consciousness long enough to see a thick layer of red chakra surrounding a figure. "Never!" the voice roared. "Never again touch her! Or I'll kill you!"

Naruto was living once more… yet it wasn't Naruto. The fourth tail was already coming out! His skin tore off completely, and he was surrounded by the black and red veil. Naruto spread his arms wide, releasing a burst of stored chakra. Shushon grabbed a wall to avoid being blown away by the amount of energy and chakra moving around.

Jiraiya stopped his jutsu and lifted Konan. "So our last challenge is to fight the demon fox itself."

Pein threw the spear at Naruto, but it was completely disintegrated by the burning chakra. "Konan, back me up. We'll have to go to our last resort! Get Zetsu and Kitsun here as soon as possible!"

With that, Naruto thrust his arm forth, sending a wave of destructive chakra at the Akatsuki. The whole street was obliterated, forcing the citizens to evacuate. Pein stood behind a wall of his summons as he prepared for his last resort.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pein prepares his last resort as the fourth tail takes complete control of Naruto. As the battle moves to the center of the city, the demon fox further enhances its power, and Naruto rises to another tail…**

**Next Time – The Fifth Tail Appears – Call to the First Hokage**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fifth Tail

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 11

The Fifth Tail Appears – Preparation for the Ultimate Jutsu

Konan took a step towards the epicenter of the explosive chakra waves, but Jiraiya blocked her path.

"Konan, leave this battle for me. Orochimaru was nearly killed by this form, and we know that his strength matched that of Jiraiya," said Pein.

"My strength is back, Pein. There's no need to worry. All I have to do is keep my distance with the Jinchuuriki," Konan responded. "Origami Shuriken Whirlwind!" she cried, sending a blast of her weapons at Naruto and Kushina.

Naruto spread his arms wide, causing the coat of chakra to expand and absorb the entire attack. Just as the paper shuriken were beginning to disintegrate, Konan shouted, "_Katsuu!_" (_Detonate_). The explosions occurred right around Naruto, causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Never underestimate origami… you never know when they're folded explosive tags!" Konan screeched. "Did that do it?"

Pein shook his head and hurled a sphere of water straight into the smoke. "There was no reaction. The Jinchuuriki isn't even there… watch out Konan!"

She responded too late to Naruto's sudden appearance behind her. "Shi..!!!" she started, but Naruto clawed her by the neck and flung her straight at Jiraiya.

"Crud!" Pein hissed, turning to his partner. "Konan!"

Naruto popped up in front of him and thrust his arm forth with great power. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!"

Pein jumped back only to be hit by a blast of chakra. 'Damn! At this rate, I won't be able to come close to stopping him.'

"I'M NOT DONE!!!" Naruto roared. He shot forward at Pein and delivered a number of blows.

The leader managed to land safely against one of the buildings. He dived behind a wall and stood panting, choking for his breath. 'Damn it, with that power and speed, he could destroy this village… further enhancing my desire to have the kyuubi!' he thought. "Wind Release: Tornado Dragon!"

A blast of wind countered the extreme chakra. Two tornados protruded from Pein's hands, and he moved them with incredible speed to strengthen the jutsu. "Konan! Get Zetsu and Kitsun, now!!!"

Jiraiya kicked off the ground and released a stream of fire down upon the Jinchuuriki. Naruto tore out of it unharmed and dived up towards his former sensei. 'Keep my distance and I'm safe from his taijutsu…' Jiraiya thought. He was obviously wrong. Naruto returned to his original spot and began focusing all of his and the demon's chakra around him. "What is this?" Pein whispered. "The chakra is swirling around his body… he can't be forming a…… no way!"

Pein realized what it was. Both he and Jiraiya moved as far away as possible. Pein caught up with Konan, who was already flying through the streets, and pushed her forward. "Get out!"

Shushon too understood what was about to happen. "My people, get underground as soon as possible!!!"

//-\\

\\-//

Neji had prevailed. Zetsu's plant covering had been torn off… or had it? The leech-man's hands suddenly popped out of his shell and went around Neji's neck. "Not even close to doing real damage… but I'll tell you something like that hurts… EMOTIONALLY!"

'What's he doing?!?' Neji thought. 'Why can't I focus my chakra anymore?'

Kiba and Akamaru landed on separate buildings only to be greeted with a grim site. "Neji!" Kiba shouted. "Did it not work?!?"

Zetsu was coming closer and closer to Neji. "Some Hyuuga child you are. I like your abilities… your talent. It's time I revealed the third face!"

There was a sudden burst of smoke. Neji and Zetsu were somehow separated. When the gas cleared, Neji saw Konan standing behind Zetsu. "We must get out of here. Come!"

"So Pein-sama already captured the Jinchuuriki?"

"Come Zetsu. The Demon Fox is releasing most of its chakra. This entire village will be destroyed!"

Zetsu slowly sank down into the ground. "I don't know what's going on, but I think I must leave. Farewell, friends from Konoha. Perhaps you'll understand what happened… in the next world!"

Neji spun around and pointed to the horizon. "Kiba! Akamaru! Something's happening where Naruto is!"

Both Kiba and Akamaru were stunned at the sight of red appearing all over the sky. Chakra was spinning around as if it were a storm. "That… that's a supercell!" Kiba shouted.

'That can't be a storm. I never imagined the demon fox's power to be this great. Yamato-san… where is he when we need him?!?'

Pein watched from the top of an old tower, the highest point in Uzumakigakure (_yeah that sounds weird, but that should translate to Village Hidden in the Whirlpool_). "Nobody could survive such wrath… nobody but me. I am the God of Amegakure, the true destined child, the possessor of the Samsara eye, the guardian of the apocalypse. I cannot be taken down by the power of the nine tailed fox! It is time I put together the ultimate jutsu! Naruto Uzumaki, it's about time you felt the power of the Rinnengan!"

Pein spread his arms out wide and faced the great release of chakra. His hair blew from side to side, and his cloak was pushing back with the wind. "Sun… earth… moon… rain… ocean… sky… storm… and five elements of the shinobi world. And there exists the wood, the ice, the magnetism, the steam, the magma, and even more. Yet none compare to the true sixth element. My power of the Rinnengan. I shall turn the tables now. Face the lunar element, my mystic energy! And this brings to my ultimate technique!"

He shut his eyes for a moment and recollected the moments that brought him to the jutsu. He and Konan were walking through another empty battlefield. The shinobi had been crushed at the power of the lunar chakra. "Pein," whispered Konan. "Such a jutsu must have its downsides. No one… I fear not even Madara could've survived that."

"No, Konan. There are no downsides. The power of the Rinnengan, enhanced by the full lunar light chakra, lastly with the backup of my full form and my chakra level, is all that I need to get the full power. And once that's going, nothing can stop it… Madara is an exception. I wouldn't have the time to even get the jutsu going if I ever were to face him."

Coming back to the present moment, Pein's hands flickered as they formed each sign of the jutsu.

//-\\

\\-//

"It's a pity that I can't finish that fight with the Hyuga boy. Perhaps Konoha holds other children of his talent," Zetsu said as he zipped through the streets of the city. "I don't have much time, but I'd better get Kitsun out of his mess. Shocking, knowing him he'd be done with his fight by now."

Zetsu stopped in front of the dimensional rift. 'What is this?' he thought as he stared into the emptiness. Suddenly, images flashed before him.

Kitsun lay on the floor of the ice world with blood trickling down his chin. Ino held the sword tightly in her hand as she dropped down to her knees. "You… you lost," she hissed. "Never… never underestimate kunoichi. You never know when they get… taught by a master shinobi."

Mira groaned in pain, causing Ino to jerk backwards. "Mira-sama. Wait for me!"

Ino rushed to Mira's side and cracked through the ice and rocks that held her down against the wall. 'I'm low on chakra. After this, I'm done. Hopefully Mira-sama can get out alive,' she thought.

Kitsun and Mira were stunned to see Ino running about. "Bitch… how'd you do it? How did you stop my jutsu?!?" Kitsun hissed.

Ino pulled the last rock back and dragged Mira out from her prison. "It was easy. You never even made that jutsu," Ino said.

Kitsun's eyes widened as he screamed out loud. "What the hell do you mean?!? I clearly hit you with the blizzard!"

Ino smiled weakly at Mira. "I guess… I'll have to explain. The moment I got my hands on your sword, I pressed my chakra into it, altering its effects to sense my chakra. That way, when you were hit by my Mind Disturbance Jutsu, you thought it was just a regular technique. You were wrong."

Kitsun coughed out blood and roared, "You mean you used genjutsu on me there?!? Impossible! So you made the illusion of me winning the fight, though in reality I was just moving around as you two were hurting me. But then how did…"

"We had you cornered against the wall," Ino stated. "And you replaced yourself with Mira. I'll agree to that, you shocked me there that you could go against my plan. But we took care of that quickly. You made it seem as though you were activating the master jutsu, but I was quick to send an electric pulse to your head, altering your nervous system the moment you finished the handsign. I made the illusion of the jutsu being activated, then I struck you while your hands were bound."

Kitsun screamed once more. "No! This can't be happening… I can't be dying… not to some bitch… how did you even know what the jutsu was?!?"

Ino had no time to answer. The entire dimension began to break down. Kitsun turned his head to see the entrance rift starting to close. Grinning, he sniggered, "Well, even if I die, the two of you are going to join me!"

In his head, he was really thinking, 'What the hell is going on outside. Could it be that the Jinchuuriki's releasing the whole demon within?'

As he pondered the eruptions in the city, he sank into a deep slumber… one he couldn't wake up from.

Zetsu blew a tiny powder through the rift and sank back into the ground. Mira and Ino charged for the exit before it was too late. Pein stood at the peak of the city with the five other bodies surrounding him. Time had been altered, as it flew from morning to night in a flash. The full moon appeared straight above him.

Each of the Peins shut their eyes and went into even deeper focus. The five underneath the original clasped hands and sent their chakra to the top of the tower.

The real Pein glowed with a veil of chakra. The Rinnengan burst out, and the sky morphed into a mix of bloody red, deadly blue, and sinister purple, all covered with the doujutsu's design.

With that, the 'supercell' of chakra exploded and Naruto, now much larger, fired like a rocket into the sky, letting out blasts of red chakra everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12: Wrath of the Storm

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 12

Wrath of the Storm

Neji spun around and formed a barrier, blocking the burst of energy sent from the sky. He was pushed back into a wall but managed to stop himself from injury. 'The demon's chakra is so powerful that even the Byakugan can't track or block it.'

"Neji-san!" Kiba shouted. "Are you okay?!?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. We've gotta get to safety. There's no way we can survive in this battle."

Kiba had a bad look on his face. "Aren't we safe if we're this far away?"

Akamaru barked at Kiba, warning him to move away. Kiba turned only to be hit by the blast's full power. "Kiba-kun!" Neji cried as his comrade went flying off the building. He and Akamaru dived down to save their partner.

//-\\

\\-//

Mira collapsed halfway across the cavern. Ino turned around and cried, "Mira-sama! We have to hurry… the exit's closing!"

Mira took a deep breath and tried to stand up. "Ino-chan, leave me. Save yourself, you deserve to live. I'm just an old hag… you're too young to die. Go!"

Ino shook her tears away and pulled Mira past Kitsun's body. "No, Mira-sama. I won't leave unless you come. You have to! We can still make it!"

Zetsu appeared at the entrance with a smirk. "Two kunoichi, completely underestimated. That is the price, Kitsun."

Ino gasped as Zetsu entered the dimension. Mira put up a dirty look. "He's gonna block us from leaving. Ino-chan, run! I'll keep him busy!"

Zetsu roared with laughter and flung at the ground in front of the pair. Ino saw the explosive tag and quickly sent the weapon back. "Mira-sama, I told you that I won't leave unless you come with me. I'll need your help to take him out."

Mira put up a weak smile and stood up. "Ice Style: Ice Shard Technique!"

Zetsu absorbed the jutsu with another grin. "Is that all you have. I'm surprised you took Kitsun down."

Ino charged at him head-on. "Get out of the way… I can't stand the likes of you!"

Zetsu produced a massive weapon and smacked Ino across the face with it. A huge mark was left. "Come on, you think I'd fall for something like that?"

"Of course not!" Ino screeched. She suddenly appeared from behind and swung her leg at Zetsu's head. "This is for everything that you dumb people have done to the world!"

Her leg was caught, and Zetsu was now facing her. "Nice try, but it didn't work. And Mira, don't expect to try hitting me from behind."

Ino threw her fist this time, but Zetsu blocked it as well. "Then I'll just throw my whole body at you!" Ino cried as she did so.

Zetsu had somehow blocked her entire barrage of attacks, but he didn't expect Mira to come down from above with two ice kunai. "Here does it!"

Zetsu's head was sliced off, leaving the two kunoichi to exit the mysterious rift that had stayed the same since Zetsu's appearance. The same powder spilled in earlier floated around, and Zetsu grinned. "They're not bad, but nowhere near the level of Akatsuki fighting. It seems as though my task is nearly complete. However, Pein-sama is just getting started."

//-\\

\\-//

"Mira-sama, are you okay?" Ino whispered. Mira looked weak, but she pointed up into the sky. The storm had expanding over the entire city. "What is this?"

Mira crawled to a building and rested on the wall. "We've all changed since we've come. At least we know now that it's all coming to an end. I remember coming here with a childish manner, but now I think I've finally grown up. Ino-chan, you taught me a lot. Perhaps that's how my own story will end."

Ino's eyes bulged, and she began to cry. "Mira-sama. It's not over! We can't give up yet. Naruto-kun is fighting the Akatsuki to defend the entire shinobi world! Please tell me what's happening so at least we can both help!"

There was a flash in the sky, and hundreds of blasts came down all at once. Mira looked up and sighed. "Ino-chan… this is it. This is the end. The Akatsuki has prevailed, even if they are losing this battle."

A burst of light occurred, and Mira opened her eyes. The sight was horrific. "Ino," she whispered softly. "INO YAMANAKA!!!"

Ino stood above her, motionless, smoke rising from her body. She had taken the hit directly. "INO!" Mira cried. "Why?!?"

There wasn't any more talking. Ino collapsed there, and she wouldn't get up any more.

//-\\

\\-//

"Kiba-kun!" Neji cried. "Are you okay?"

Kiba moaned as he lifted himself up from the ground. Blood was spilling out from his head. "Neji… Neji-san. What's going on?"

Neji turned back to look at the sky. 'This storm is unbelievable. We need Yamato-san here as soon as possible… but it wouldn't work like that. Just getting the message back would take enough time.'

Naruto tore through his storm and pushed his palm forward, sending a wave of his own demonic chakra at the tower where Pein stood. Four of his opponents leaped into the air while the original Pein rapidly rotated his arms around his body, forming a barrier of blue chakra. The bubble around Pein sucked the wave inside and gave it more power for itself.

This time, Naruto himself attacked Pein head-on. Both of their coats of chakra matched equally, meaning it was a thundering battle of taijutsu until either activated a jutsu. Naruto spread his arms out wide and burned off even more chakra, causing the storm to destruct more. The same attack sent at Ino was now heading towards Neji. "Shit!" Kiba shouted. He tried to move, but he noticed his leg caught in the ground and his wounded chest. "Damn it… I can't move. Akamaru, get out of here!"

Akamaru whined in a sad way, trying to pull Kiba out of his spot. "Akamaru! Go before you die! Leave me, it's impossible for me to get out!"

Neji shook his head and jumped into the air. "Neji-san!" Kiba cried. "What are you doing?!?"

"Byakugan Release: Reverse Rotational Trigrams!" he hissed as he spun at a body-flickering speed. The entire blast that came at him caught inside his rotational sphere and shot back out straight at both Naruto and Pein.

Naruto, without even looking back, managed to catch it all into a spiral sphere in his hand. "EXPLOSIVE RASENGAN!" he roared, sending the newly formed attack at Pein.

"Lunar Elimination!" Pein responded. The Rasengan bounced off his body and flew a different direction. Everyone in the city watched it move towards the center of the supercell.

(_slow-motion_) Neji whirled around and swept Kiba up onto Akamaru. The two began moving as fast as they could away.

Mira, as if being pushed by her own will, grabbed Ino and too began running. A few of the villagers, including Shushon with Kushina, tore out of their hiding place and followed Mira away. (_back to normal speed_)

The entire storm exploded more than it had done before. Inner folds of the supercell began tearing out, releasing all of the chakra into waves that expanded out in all directions.

//-\\

\\-//

Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune stood on the balcony, enjoying the breeze. Sakura's eyes bulged, and she pointed out a blur of red in the horizon. "Tsunade-sama… that's where the Land of Whirlpools is, isn't it?"

Shizune put her hands over her mouth. "Red in the horizon… at the Land of Whirlpools. Tsunade-sama, don't tell me… Naruto-kun can't be…"

Tsunade inadvertently slammed her fist upon the railing through her own rage. "Damn it! I never expected the Akatsuki to be heading there at all. Now… Naruto will be dead once he's done with the transformation!"

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. "Na… Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sama, wouldn't you have sent Yamato-san with him even if the Akatsuki wasn't there?!?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I… Yamato was out on his own mission… I trusted that she would keep him under control… Kushina… his mother would be the one who could calm him no matter what. This would mean one of two things," she cried shivering with fear.

"That either his mother isn't even there, or she has been eliminated by the Akatsuki, leading Naruto into rage over his mother's loss," Koharu said, finishing her line. "Tsunade, it's done. The leader will take advantage of his wild state and wait till Naruto can't go on anymore. Konoha's Jinchuuriki is finished. And who's fault is it for sending him out on this mission?"

"But he isn't the only concern," said Homura. "What of those who were with him?"

"Neji, Kiba, Akamaru…" Tsunade whispered.

"Ino!" Sakura cried. "No. Tsunade-sama!!!" Sakura suddenly screamed out. "We can't just be standing here. We need to send out a rescue team at once!"

"And what will happen when you enter the battle? Naruto would be dead or he'd kill you without knowing anything!" Tsunade screeched. "Sakura, if you're thinking about going out to get Naruto back, you're…"

"Absolutely correct," Koharu interrupted. "Tsunade, her plan is much better than yours. Send out a rescue party at once, and perhaps we could save those who are with Naruto."

Tsunade glared at her elder and shook her head. "No. I agree with sending them out to rescue, but there isn't even a jonin! What would happen if Itachi Uchiha, or Kisame… or even that Tobi were there as well? We need at least two professional jonin, those past the regular level!"

A voice laughed at Tsunade, making all of the heads below look up. Yamato and Kakashi sat upon the roof, waiting for Tsunade to give her approval. "Don't worry, we just got here," Yamato smiled.

Kakashi flipped another page of his book. "Well, I guess it isn't a time for reading anymore," he said, smacking his novel shut.

Tsunade nodded with a smile and turned to Sakura. "You have fifteen minutes to recruit as many chuunin and jonin as possible. Once the time is up, get moving!"

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura shot out into three different directions as their clock began to tick.

Naruto and Pein continued sending jutsu at each other as the wrath of the storm engulfed them.

Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru, and Mira, Ino, and the villagers, zipped over buildings away from the village whilst the storm 'avalanche' came crashing behind them.

Konan, now safe upon a distant mountain, put on her straw hat and slowly ambled back and forth. 'Pein-sama. Even if your body is destroyed, you have four more. Defeat the Jinchuuriki. Meanwhile, it's time I called a few of our friends.'

Hundreds of miles away, Itachi turned around. Kisame gave him an awkward look, asking, "What is it, Itachi-san?"

"The leader is calling," he whispered. "Let's go."

The two flickered away, leaving one last figure in the scene. Tobi emerged from behind a pillar with a puzzled look. "Hmm, Pein, what would he want now? Perhaps he needs help against my old friend."

The wind blew lightly upon his body, leaving him to suddenly roar out, "RONDAE MADARA! Once I get you back, my power, the power of Madara Uchiha, will return!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Happy Holidays! Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story, for it's nearing a close.**

**As Sakura and Kakashi make their team, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool suffers the wrath of the demon fox's powers. Pein and Naruto go in for one final clash. And who is Rondae Madara? You will find out in some time, XD**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Everything, everybody is centering down to a big battle in the Land of Whirlpools… the Land of the Uzumaki.**


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto VS Pein

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 13

Naruto VS Pein

Naruto opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'What's going on… why do I feel so weak… Where am I?'

He was hovering in a strange mist. In the distance, he saw a figure. "Sasuke!" he cried. "Sasuke, wait! Come back! You killed Orochimaru. Please, we can help kill Itachi! Please come back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at him with a smile. "Naruto." He slowly walked towards his friend…

Naruto was suddenly stopped. Sasuke stood with his sinister smile. His sword had been take out and thrown through Naruto's heart. "Sasuke," Naruto cried.

Sasuke tore the sword out and continued running. He passed straight into a gate of darkness. A massive gate.

Naruto looked up at the gate. "Sasuke… where have you gone?" Naruto passed straight through, and unknowingly into the hands of a creature.

Eternal darkness around him. Sasuke disappeared completely. A massive fox appeared above him. "You!" Naruto cried.

The demon clasped its hands around him, leaving a burst of light in both his mind and reality.

Naruto's skin was literally flaming now, taking on the color of even darker blood. His eyes burst open and clawed at Pein. The leader dodged it but met a second attack before he could even blink his eye. 'Damn, he's advanced again!'

"Die!!!" the demon roared in a deep, booming voice. Pein countered the next attack with his lunar chakra, but he realized that it was nowhere near enough. The force of the energy pushed past his own barrier and knocked him backwards.

Konan shielded herself from the blast of wind and the chunks of rock that came flying her way. "Already five tails of the Kyuubi. And to make it worse, he's gaining another one. Let's see how you handle this, Pein… I believe in you."

Pein regained balance in the air and pushed himself back towards the Jinchuuriki. 'I never expected him to live after something like this…'

Naruto spun around at a rapid speed, forming a tornado of the demon's chakra. Pein read through the next move and matched Naruto's speed, only he flashed around his opponent instead.

Konan grinned, noticing the sphere of lunar chakra suddenly forming around Naruto. Pein guided the border as he made his way around the Jinchuuriki. "Release!" he shouted at the end, causing the sphere to ironically shrink and crunch in a second. The expected burst of light occurred, only to be followed by an unexpected explosion. "What?!?!"

Naruto emerged from the internal explosion, triggering the remainder of the storm around him to react even more violently. Pein attempted to flip backwards in an escape, but realized that it was a useless effort. As Naruto approached him once more, he slashed at his offender with a blade of white chakra. Naruto countered with his dark chakra.

//-\\

\\-//

Neji and Akamaru continued their run until they reached the base of a mountain, unknowingly at the foot of Konan's location. Without even turning, he sighed. "The number of explosions is unimaginable. We've come to a safe location, but if the battle continues any longer, I fear that Naruto and the leader will destroy everything around here… including themselves."

"Damn… I feel so useless. To be wounded and incapable of doing anything at a time like this…" Kiba started, feeling the wound on his chest. "Neji-san, what's the plan for us to do?"

Neji kneeled down in concentration as he continued to scan the surroundings and the now-distant village. "Kiba-kun. I don't know about everything that's going on. For all we know Mira and Ino may be dead at this moment."

Kiba's eyes bulged, and Akamaru nearly collapsed while whining. "This is a safe place for the moment, but as I said before, it won't be long before this area is wiped out. Again, we don't know. Which means that you'll have to move into a safer location."

Kiba looked down at Akamaru and nodded. The dog carefully laid him down on the ground as Kiba sent a flow of his chakra. "Beast Human Clone Jutsu! Double Piercing Fang Jutsu!"

Akamaru poofed into a human transformation and began spinning at a rapid speed. He crashed through the wall of the mountain and drilled a massive hole for a short distance. Neji helped Kiba up and moved him safely into the new cave. Once settled, Kiba asked, "Neji-san. What are we going to do now."

Neji face filled with guilt. "As for the villagers… and Naruto's mother. They may have faced the same fate. However, there's only one way to find out this all."

Kiba's face turned into a shocked one, and he cried out, "Neji! No! You can't go back! You're crazy… you're the leader of this squad. You're the one who's supposed to make the wise decisions, not the suicidal ones!"

Neji nodded and turned around. "You're right, Kiba. I am the leader, and I am making the decision of me going back and you staying. Akamaru, protect Kiba from whatever comes his way." With that, the jonin dashed out of the cave, leaving Kiba to pound his fist upon the wall.

Neji raced his way back towards the village, thinking the coast was generally clear due to the fact that the first destructive wave of energy had subsided. Unfortunately, he faced a number of blasts similar to the ones before. He zipped from side to side, dodging whatever came at him.

Naruto crunched his body up tightly and then quickly expanded his body outwards, releasing chakra from all parts of his body. He followed the first attack and came in for a head-ram. Pein slashed through the multiple chakra waves but lacked the strength to stop Naruto's taijutsu. His blade, despite coming straight down on Naruto's head, began to slow crack. However, Naruto had been deceived, for a second body of Pein appeared behind and punched him in the back. Three more kicked him in the head as the original laid a barrage of blows on the Jinchuuriki.

"Byakugan Enhancement!" Neji shouted, increasing his line of sight. He made out Naruto inside the storm cloud being hit by a number of enemies. 'There's no way I could come close to saving Naruto. Getting near their battle site would be a feat itself."

The blade of lunar energy restored itself to its full condition and hacked at Naruto. It missed his neck and sliced a piece of the thread holding the pendant of the First Hokage. The pendant slipped around and nearly fell off the Jinchuuriki when another Pein kicked him into a position where the necklace caught onto his neck and hung on from falling.

"Face the power of the Lunar Pein Rikudo!" Pein shouted. The five bodies assembled around Naruto, each holding a chakra blade in their hand.

'Death…' the real Naruto thought.

'Darkness surrounding…' the demon thought. 'Why is this happening? Naruto Uzumaki… you are weak. You need me to survive… there's no way you can go without me. But you still are too weak for me. Your body and soul is useless. Nothing compared to the man who stood against me… the Flash… Konoha's Flash. The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves… you're nowhere near his skill, neither will you ever get there. And now darkness is swallowing us up.'

Both Naruto and the demon fox faded away into the darkness of the mind and soul. Each of the Peins fired the final jutsu… the jutsu that ended Naruto Uzumaki…

"For your information, the Flash was my father." Naruto said blankly, his eyes blackened.

"Nothing can be changed now, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nothing can be changed. I couldn't even save my friend. Me standing with the goals of lifetime, aspiring to become the greatest Hokage. Perhaps it is impossible for me, but at least I lived with passion. Passion was what allowed me to defeat Konoha's Flash, the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves… my father."

As the last portion of the demon, its eye, was succumbed to the darkness, it widened with shock.

Pein faced the now dead Naruto… but it wasn't over. A change had occurred. If not Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, the boy who had grown so much in time, it was the nine-tailed demon fox.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A confusing ending, but it'll continue. I use "burst, blast, chakra, and explosion" a lot, XD, and some other repeated words.**


	14. Chapter 14: Atonement

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 14

Atonement

Pein gasped as the largest burst of light occurred. "What in the world is going on? He's dead. Naruto Uzumaki was just killed. How is this occurring?"

The entire storm cloud faded away, but the Peins and Naruto still floated in the air. The Jinchuuriki's skin lightened back to its original color as all the cuts and wounds on his body healed. Pein's Rinnegan eyes now bulged. "I've used up all of my energy… and now Naruto is dead. Meaning the demon fox is trapped within an empty body. It isn't dead, but it is powerless. All that's happening now is the body attempting to be restored by whatever powers the demon has."

Neji stood directly beneath Naruto and watched in shock. "Naruto… dead?"

The protruding thread holding the pendant finally slipped over Naruto's neck and dropped. Everything was motionless… till _Snap!_, a hand clasped the green jewel. Every eye watching bulged. Neji nearly fell over. The five Peins could not believe what they were seeing.

"You… you've gone past the limit…" Naruto hissed. Neji understood what was happening. This was not the demon anymore. The sixteen-year old teenager spoke once more. "Passion… that was the word that changed him."

The five Peins prepared to move in to attack, but they were somehow being held back. Some force restrained them from killing the surviving child. And it took no longer than a second for Pein to realize what it was. The Rinnegan… it had faced the destined child. 'The power to save or destroy the world…' he thought. 'The Rinnegan… the Samsara eye has seen the true fate of the world. But even so, how is this happening? The battle has raged on for this long, yet at this moment it chooses to restore him back to life and save the world.'

"The eye has finally found the destined child," a voice rung through his head.

Pein instantly recognized it. "Sensei?" he whispered. Both Naruto and Pein looked up into the sky to see Jiraiya floating in the now-rising sun.

"Nagato. The Rinnegan has predicted the fate of the world. You were thought to be the destined child, but that statement was wrong."

Pein looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki… the destined child. Sensei, explain it all."

Jiraiya faced both of his students. "The two of you, possessing one thing that made you the strongest. Yet it has a mind of its own. The demon fox was the sinister and cunning Kyuubi… until Naruto said a simple fact to it. And there now, the Kyuubi has changed. Look at it, it sealed itself within the body and is fighting to restore the boy. Passion. Dreams. Nagato, you never had those. You had a plan, assembling the nine demons to form a power so great it would wipe out the world. You believed in power of the Rinnegan, you wanted to do the right thing.

"Nagato, I told you before. You followed the wrong path. The pain you went through mattered. I wanted you to rise above that pain, overcome it, but not use it to destroy the world. The chief toad himself predicted you to become the destined child.

"The destined child was who? The person with the power to save or destroy the world. And both of you were on the verge of doing that. Pein… the Rinnegan was the other part of you. It was the other living being within you. And it only followed you for planning to save the world. You had the ability, but you did not take the chance. Instead, you formed an organization, bringing those once-innocent and former guilty into your plan. Itachi Uchiha… Kisame Hoshigaki… a village full of innocent shinobi, bound to serve you by word with their full loyalty… your own past friend, Konan. And you fell in love, not the childish or foolish, but a love where you wanted to protect her. I was glad for that. You wanted to keep your friends away from danger.

"But you brought them into worse situations. Just so the goal could be accomplished. The plan which would have never have reached that goal. Nagato, your life wasn't intended to end like this. People can change. Everyone can change. Your people changed to help you save, not destroy. Everyone can help you save, but in reality, you tried to destroy, and you only destroyed yourself.

"Which was why the Rinnegan chose a new hero to come. The Rinnegan already back then decided who the destined child was to be. Should I rather say destined children?"

Both Nagato and Naruto both looked at each other once more and then again at Jiraiya. "Nagato… you turned yourself into Pein. Everything you once attempted has come to an end. There's only one thing left now. The world can still be saved. It will take everyone to do so. The damage has already been done, meaning that it must be stopped and turned around. You can still change it, Nagato. There is still hope for redemption.

"There is a way to stop it. Though your story closes as mine did back then, a change can be made. Even if you perish, you can do something. And so, I leave that up to you. It is your decision on how to save… or to destroy the world.

"The destined children," Jiraiya said, smiling as the four previous Hokages shone behind him. "Nagato. Naruto Uzumaki. Make the change."

With his last strength, and as Jiraiya faded, Nagato stepped towards Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was motionless as before. He simply stared at his opponent who now approached him.

"The battle has ended," Pein whispered. "Naruto Uzumaki… we are both the destined ones. But I cannot go on any longer. Remember this. The fate of the world now lies in your hands. The final battle has just begun. He lives in you."

The leader of the Akatsuki, finally understanding his true purpose, faded into the light. A swirl of floating chakra flowed into Naruto's body, and a voice whispered, "The power of the Rinnegan belongs to you now. He lives in you…"


	15. Chapter 15: The Turning Tide

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 15

The Turning Tide

Something was pushing her. Moving her side to side. Her eyes slowly opened. She immediately popped up and cried, "Naruto-kun!"

Shushon and a large mass of villagers lay scattered across the field. Some were suffering from severe wounds, others lay in a sleep they could never return from. "Jii-chan, what happened here?" Kushina had finally regained consciousness. "All I remember is the leader attacking me, and then everything blanking out."

Shushon stopped Kushina from getting up. "Kushina, there's no need to hurry. If we go back, we could be attacked again by the Akatsuki. We must wait here until our people are in better shape."

He then pointed towards the center of the circle of survivors. Ino lay battered up in the lap of Mira, who silently wept.

"But what about Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

Shushon looked back at the smoke in the distance. "At this moment, there still is hope. But we mustn't go anywhere. First of all, we're all weak as it is."

"Then the weak must perish," a voice hissed. Mira recognized it at once and looked up with a face filled with fear.

"You… you were killed," she whimpered. Zetsu began rising out of the ground with a grin upon his face.

"Indeed, you sliced my head off. Plus, that dimension had already closed. Wondering how? If you haven't realized yet, I am one of the strongest and mysterious members of the Akatsuki. But at least I was able to fulfill my goal by entering that dimension. Things are looking bad for the group of you. Such useless people… what a useless village to be relying upon Konohagakure. Useless people don't deserve to live, which is why I'm going to finish off every single one of you. Due to my state, I deserve a little more power."

Zetsu threw himself forward, heading first to the center where Mira and Ino were. "I think I'll take care of you two annoying kunoichi first!"

Mira screamed and put her hands over her head, covering her eyes at the same time. There was a loud smashing sound that occurred, followed by Zetsu's roar of pain.

Sakura Haruno had successfully punched Zetsu in the face before he could get any closer. Unfortunately for her, she had hit a leech clone, as the real one was making his way from behind. "Partial Arm Multi-Size Technique!" Choji shouted, making sure he caught this clone. Three more came diving down from above. The two exterior ones looked around to make sure no surprise attacks would come this time.

"It's time I showed my true skill!" Zetsu hissed once more. "Leech Bombardment!" A shower of leeches came falling down to the ground, attaching to whatever human they could. Choji and Sakura put up serious looks at the sight of being useless this time.

"Art Release: Animation Scheme!" Sai chuckled, spurting out hundreds of ink rats. They scattered around and took care of the leeches with ease. Zetsu groaned but came down at Mira, ready to strike again.

Kakashi suddenly appeared from behind with a Chidori ready, and he swung his blade through the final leech clone. The real Zetsu stood upon a distant hill, watching with a grin. "Interesting. Kakashi Hatake, you've brought the whole Konoha gang here. I do see a few familiar faces. So what do you have for me this time?"

Kakashi moved his eyes to Sakura and muttered, "You and Sai take care of the people here. Leave this guy to Choji and I."

At the same moment, Kiba sniffed something outside. "What is that…?" he whispered to Akamaru. "It isn't Neji's scent… shit, it's one of the Akatsuki's scent! They've caught onto our trail… and it's not Zetsu."

Konan stepped in through the door. "Well well, look who it is. I hear a bit of rumbling down here, and I find it's none other than Doggy-chan."

Akamaru began growling ferociously and stood in front of Kiba, serving as a defense. "Akamaru, calm down. We can't just fight her by ourselves. I have to provide your chakra, and unfortunately I'm nearly out and injured."

Akamaru was being tempted to charge at Konan, but he tried to listen to Kiba. He simply snarled viciously, trying not to move forward.

"You have to provide the chakra? Makes you even more pathetic. The Hyuuga child shouldn't have left you all alone with a dimwitted mutt."

Akamaru did not stop himself this time, as he dived straight at Konan. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Konan produced a line of paper shuriken and flung them at Akamaru, leaving a number of wounds all over his body. "Akamaru! Shit!"

Konan flickered above the dog and brought her leg down upon its head, knocking it out at once. "Well, your stupid pet wasn't much of a trouble. I think I'll be taking you out now. Pein wouldn't be pleased to hear that ya'll managed to survive."

Konan dashed forward with a paper spear, screaming, "Die!"

Then, the miracle occurred. A wall of wood crashed up out of the ground in front of her, stopping her in the middle of her attack. She turned around only to find that she had been caught in a wood cage. 'The wood element, huh? So this is the one who inherited the powers of the First Hokage.'

Konan made a handsign and somehow hardened the weapon in her hand. Without hesitating, she hurled it through the wall, smashing it open but revealing an empty space. "Where did he go?!?"

Yamato's voice rung from outside. "The Akatsuki, such a foolish group. You went into that space thinking you'd find your target, but you didn't take into consideration the fact that I had you cornered. And luckily, we have the perfect jutsu for a plan like this. Now it's over for you! Wood Blow Crush!"

Several more walls of wood pushed down through the cave. Konan realized what was happening – Yamato was crushing her there inside. "Demon Transformation!" she screamed before the wood covered her completely.

Izumo and Raido both stood behind Yamato. "Sempai, our target's still alive," Raido whispered. Before a second could pass, Konan crashed out of the rock wall in her full demon transformation.

"It's time to die!" she screamed, swooping down to attack Yamato. He made a handsign and formed a wall of wood just before she could hit him; unfortunately, she tore straight through it. "Your jutsu is pathetic! And you called the Akatsuki a foolish group?"

Konan dug her fangs deep into Yamato's neck, but she yanked them out upon realizing what she had hit. "Stupid wood clone… cowards, why don't you face me head to head?"

She didn't notice Tenten coming down from behind with a massive wooden pole. However, upon seeing the real Yamato fused with a tree, she zipped to the side, causing Tenten to miss and crash straight into the ground. "Damn, was it that she noticed me or just moved for another reason?"

"Well, the Mokuton-man can't even fight a battle without fleeing. How 'bout you take this – _Bloody Fireball Technique_!" she screamed once more. With a huge inhale, she brought her chakra from the chest and released it out in the form of red, fiery projectiles.

"Water Style: Double Aqua Bullet!" Yamato responded. Konan watched as Yamato's jutsu swallowed up her own. Sighing to herself, she remembered that he used a mix of water and earth jutsu.

Suddenly, something tugged down upon her left foot. "What the… so you other pests have been sneaking your techniques at the same time."

Izumo stood from quite a distance with his hands pressed down upon the ground. "I can use my chakra to form a stick web-like substance, and once you're caught, it isn't very easy to get free."

Konan heard a whirling noise coming from above and managed to stop Raido from slamming his whip down on her shoulder. Yamato made another handsign and shouted, "Mokuton: Wood Formation!" A cage was suddenly formed around the vampire-lady and held her in while Izumo allowed for his substance to fill through the cage.

"Heavy Slime Crunch!" he bellowed, but was responded to with a screech from inside along with a burst of flames.

"Origami Fire Burst!" Konan cried. The entire cage burned open, allowing her to escape. At the same time, Tenten attacked once more with her wooden pole, resulting in a short taijutsu skirmish.

Meanwhile, Kiba opened his eyes and looked around. He had somehow been saved… Akamaru too lay beside him. Yamato, or at least his wood clone, stood above upon the tree branch. "Yamato-sensei!" said Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

Yamato looked down with a smile. "I see you've already regained consciousness. Tell me, Kiba. Where are the others?"

Kiba tried moving but grasped his chest in severe pain. "Kiba-kun, don't strain yourself. There are others as well with me who came. Just tell me, where's Naruto and Neji?" The teenager pointed in the direction of the village, explaining what was going on. Yamato's eyes bulged and he brought his finger to his head instantly.

The real Yamato, now approaching from the tree to strike Konan suddenly stopped to receive the message. "Damn… am I too late?!?"

Yamato whirled around and soared high into the air. "Izumo, Raido! I leave this opponent in your hands. I have some other business to attend to."

//-\\

\\-//

As the light in the horizon disappeared, Naruto finally collapsed in mid-air and began to descend from the height he had been at for quite some time. Beneath him lay the wrecked village, the tattered buildings, the dead citizens below, and the bloody streets. The Jinchuuriki came down head-first, ready to face imminent death…

Neji shot out from a random location and caught his comrade before it was too late. As he lay him beside one of the buildings, he leaned close to feel for his pulse and heartbeat. After close scrutiny, he raised his head in horror – Naruto himself was as good as dead. His heart had nearly stopped, meaning his body was already failing him. However, Neji could sense a weak source of chakra coming from deep within him. 'What is this strange power I sense… it's unlike anything I've felt before. Definetly not Naruto, and it can't be the wicked chakra of the demon fox. What is this…?'

Despite knowing nobody alive existed, Neji scanned the village, hoping he could find someone. He found someone… someone he definetly did not want to see.

Zetsu had reentered the village boundaries and swished through the streets, searching for his leader. Neji dragged Naruto aside to a darker corner, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. 'This is exactly what Shikamaru must've felt. Darkness surrounding, _him_ coming. And here Naruto is down to his last minutes, maybe last seconds. I can't just sit here. Concentrate… at least save Naruto before you die, Neji. How do they do it? Extreme chakra control… focusing their chakra to the palm. It's no handsigns, I'll at least try.'

Neji attempted to form a medical jutsu; unfortunately, it came out as pure dangerous chakra. 'Damn… I can only form my chakra into offensive jutsu. At this rate, it's impossible. I can't do anything about it. It's all over. It was destined for it to end here… Naruto, I'm sorry," Neji whispered.

Zetsu prepared to turn around the corner. Neji shut his eyes. Then, a voice, unknowing whether in his head or real life. "Enough with the destiny crap. Unlike me… you aren't a failure!"

"Naruto?" Neji whispered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enjoy reading:D**

**Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Last Minute

**Kunoichi Rumble:**

**Journey to the Land of Whirlpools**

Chapter 16

The Last Minute

Zetsu stared directly at Neji with a grin. "So it's just you, my Hyuuga friend. I am surprised you even survived this long. Undoubtedly, you are the strongest of the group. The only other one I saw surviving was that old hag, stroking the hair of her dead blonde comrade."

Neji had his back to Zetsu and quivered with fear. 'Ino… dead?"

"But as surprising as it is, I still can't let you survive. So why don't you say your prayers right here before I absorb you and your chakra. It's true, I haven't showed even a quarter of my full abilities. I've just been toying around with you all. But now, since you're right here and about to die, I guess I'll show my true powers to those fancy eyes of yours."

Neji saw Zetsu's body slowly unwinding like a zipper. 'He's a monster… a creature that lives consuming others. So that's his true form.'

"And so, I'll add you to my collection. Once I've consumed you, I'll obtain all of your chakra. Which means any kekkei genkai you possess, they then belong to me! The Byakugan is one of rare ones, meaning I can't simply excuse this chance. And now, prepare to die!"

Zetsu's leech-like form surrounded Neji and came back together as if it were a clamp. 'Naruto… it won't end here. I remembered.'

"BYAKUGAN: RELEASE OF THE HIDDEN TRIGRAM!" Neji roared, sending chakra out from every point in his body. Zetsu, being completely over Neji, took every possible hit and screamed as the Hyuuga child spun around and around in a blur. Neji jabbed at all the parts of Zetsu's body, both inner and outer. 'Thank you, Naruto… this is how I repay you.'

As the third Akatsuki member went down, Neji too came to his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Naruto, it's over. Our enemies have been defeated." Neji picked up his comrade and thrust his arm around his shoulder. Just before they could get far, a cold and wicked voice stopped Neji.

"You really think it's over? And yet, before I could even consume you, I'm surprised with a sudden burst of energy. Obviously before you were in a situation where you could do nothing. I congratulate you once more for making it this far, but there's no more playing around!" Zetsu hissed.

A red mark glowed upon Zetsu's forehead, somehow causing the black and white portions of his head to shrink and leave room for a third face. Kuro and Shiro put up strange looks. "So it's finally coming out," Kuro chuckled. The third part of Zetsu was a red demonic form.

"It seems as though they couldn't even defeat you. What a pathetic child, yet both of my former faces stood no chance," the new Zetsu growled.

Kuro and Shiro continued to shrink, eventually leaving only their eyes and mouth at the corners. "I preferred watching, fighting is too much," Shiro cried. "There's no way Ashi will get us out alive."

This was the new face – Ashi. As Zetsu took full control once more, he glared at Neji. "There still is a perfect body to consume. And mark my words, I will get you!"

Zetsu threw himself towards Neji, who countered with a Gentle Fist taijutsu attack. Unexpectedly, Zetsu's new strength allowed for him to send Neji back into the wall. Before he could hit completely, a wood barrier appeared and saved him.

Kakashi suddenly popped up behind Zetsu as he had done before, now holding a fully charged Chidori. "It isn't wise to forget about your original opponents!" Kakashi thrust his arm at Zetsu, but met a shocking occurrence – the lightning blade couldn't go through the Akatsuki member!

"Kakashi Hatake. I would never have thought you'd arrive so soon. Who else did you bring to play?" Choji jumped down beside Kakashi, and Yamato appeared at the top of the taller building standing by the one they were on.

"Naruto!" Choji cried upon seeing the Jinchuuriki lying unconscious. "Neji-san, what happened here?"

Zetsu looked around, finally understanding that he was caught. "Retreating hasn't really been my thing, but whenever I'm caught in a battle with you shinobi of Konoha, I'm forced to flee. Whatever happened to Pein, it doesn't matter anymore. He's dead, that's the bottom line. And now I'm left with no master. Freedom has been something I have awaited for years. Even though I'd love to continue killing, I guess my option here is to cling to my beloved self, to continue living. Farewell, shinobi of Konoha, may we meet again. I promise you, next time we cross paths, one of us will suffer."

Zetsu began to sink into the ground, leaving Kakashi stunned. Yamato attempted to catch him with his Mokuton jutsu, but Zetsu seemed to be untouchable – nothing hitting him affected his sense of feeling. "Oh, and one more thing," he chuckled as his head made its way down. "Remember this – the Akatsuki is nowhere near over."

//-\\

\\-//

The wind blew softly, and suddenly storm clouds piled up. Thunder boomed and lightning lit the dark sky as Sakura leaned over her unconscious friend, Ino. Her palms were positioned over her heart, and taking full focus, she began her medical jutsu. "Sai, send out a message to Konoha immediately. We may be here for some time, but we need help! We need medical ninja!"

Sai clicked his brush and produced a scroll at once. With a great effort, he rapidly sketched a number of animals – a cheetah, a hawk, a snake, several mice, and wolf. "Release," he whispered, shooting the creatures out into real life. As he did before, Sai whipped a quick message upon a smaller scroll and sealed it with a quick technique. He placed the scroll within the mouth of the cheetah and set the group off.

Immediately after, Sai made a series of new drawings. He released even more creatures, most being birds of any sort, and sent them in all directions. One soaring high noticed a force crashing through the forest, so it dived back to Sai's location.

Yamato cleared the last set of trees and entered the site of all the casualties. Kushina rose to her feet and knocked Yamato aside. She leaned over her silent son and hugged him tightly. "Naruto-kun!" she cried.

Sai jumped to Kakashi's side and made his quick report. Kakashi looked down at Ino and nearly cursed. "Sakura… we've already lost one medical ninja. We're depending on you." The response given to him was a soft moan.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted. Her comrade opened her eyes slowly, still feeling pain, but burst up immediately in confusion.

"Sakura, I'll take care of Ino," Mira whispered. Putting her head down, she pointed to Naruto. "He… he needs help."

Sakura's eyes widened and tears immediately shot out. As expected, she dashed across the field and proceeded with her jutsu, only on him this time. And as Tenten, Raido, and Izumo continued their battle with Konan, the cheetah of art made its way into the Land of Fire.

Once Tsunade had her hands on it, she and Shizune quickly removed the seal and read the message. "So it's happening," Tsunade whispered. It wasn't long before a second message, this one carried by a small kestrel came to her. "Kakashi sent this one."

Tsunade paced in and out of her office, finally figuring out what to do. "Shizune, get the elders here as soon as possible," she ordered, dropping the slip of paper upon her desk.

"Akatsuki leader is defeated. Naruto is near death. Our enemies still live, do not lower your guard. Help is needed ASAP. Akatsuki is still going, we do not know what their plans are going to be. Take action immediately."

//-\\

\\-//

Homura and Koharu entered the office and took a step towards Tsunade. "You requested our presence?" Koharu muttered.

"The Akatsuki leader's reign of terror has finally ended," she responded, bringing shock to both Homura and Koharu. "However, I fear that our conflict is just getting started. Therefore, we must bring out my grandfather… no, the First Hokage's secret."

The statement brought even more shock to Homura. "What the hell do you mean?!? Tsunade, quit thinking nonsensically! Besides, it would be nearly impossible to power that thing. Maybe it would work at the beginning, but after that, there would be no source of energy to keep it going. The entire village would crumble!"

Tsunade grinned and suddenly brought her foot down upon the desk, crushing it under her power. In its place stood a small pedestal. She approached it and formed chakra around her hands, allowing them to flow into the orb at the top.

"Tsunade!" both the elders cried.

"I called you here just to inform you of what I'm doing. Face it, there's no other way! The Akatsuki still has their strong members left – Itachi Uchiha is one of them. And as Jiraiya believed, Madara Uchiha is somewhere out there!"

"Madara Uchiha?!?" both the elders cried once more. "Tsunade, this is complete bullshit. If Madara Uchiha is out there, then this weapon would be needed. But Madara existed a century ago! And he was defeated long back by your grandfather!"

Tsunade raised her fist and pointed it to her side. Shikaku, Choza, and Inoishi flickered into the room, all looking worn out. "That's why I sent them out recently. They succeeded, they found out that he still exists.

"As the Fifth Hokage, I'm willing to bring an end to this village's threat. Madara Uchiha is undoubtedly connected to the Akatsuki. Our first priority is to get to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Once our business is done there, we head to war!"

"I never knew Tsunade was a War Hawk," Danzo chuckled, now popping out behind the Hokage. "Surprising, but I guess I'm the one who shall agree. Homura, Koharu, she brings up a good point. Despite her being a foolish female, listen to me this time. War is what will bring peace. We must defeat the Akatsuki."

Homura and Koharu sighed, nodding. Tsunade exerted a load of her chakra into the orb, changing it from green to red.

Suddenly, the grounds around Konoha began to crack open. The villagers screamed as the village rocked back and forth. Tsunade jumped to her roof and shouted out, "Shinobi of Konoha! It's time we put a stop to the Akatsuki once and for all. We shall do so with the First Hokage's dying secret – this Konoha Air Base!"

Now, the entire village sat upon a massive engine along with several propellers. Tsunade and the elders now gathered around the pedestal, supporting the mobile village with their chakra flow. Konoha rose high enough into the air before it faced the direction of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

Konohamaru was at the front of the crowd of villagers who watched from the edge as their village went higher and higher. Hinata and Shino proceeded with their training, knowing their abilities would prove useful once the time was right. And finally, Lee wiped his tears and faced the challenges ahead. "Guy-sensei, now is the time to avenge you."

Itachi and Kisame, both being close to the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, were confronted by Zetsu himself. The leech-man returned to his original form and called out for Tobi to come out of his hiding place.

Tobi slowly formed in the air above them with a chuckle. His laugh was sinister, leaving Zetsu to sigh. "So you're transforming now?"

Tobi tore off his disguise and came down to Itachi's side. "An Uchiha?" Itachi whispered. "Obito Uchiha, you still live?"

Obito was nothing the same as before. His arms, his legs, his whole body had been replaced with machinery and gears. Piercings lined along his arms, and his second eye socket had been patched over. "Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. So there's only three left. I guess it's time that I officially took over. I, Madara Uchiha, am the true leader of the Akatsuki!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One more story :D, and you can kind of see where it's going.**

**Have fun reading, make sure you review! I'll do next story once I get enough reviews and time.**


End file.
